SkyShorts Season 1
by Kittyjen781
Summary: Experience first-hand the misadventures of Sky and all his famous Minecraft friends. The sequel series to my other successful stories.
1. Ep 1: Silverfish Solutions

**Ep. 1: Silverfish Solutions**

* * *

(In mid-May, everyone in Minecraftia live in peace. At one particular house, around nighttime, Sky and Dawn are seen watching TV together as the lightness of the television slightly brightens up the room. Butter is seen sleeping in his dog bed with a chew toy in his mouth. Since there was no else around and the dog was sleeping, Dawn was feeling a bit in the mood...for some "quality" time with her husband. She leans over to Sky, who in responds, wraps an arm over her. She places a hand over his chest and starts drawing imaginary symbols over his chest).

-Dawn: (lustily) You know, Sky, since there's nobody around here with us and Butter is asleep in his bed, how about you and me "get busy?", if you know what I mean.

-Sky: No...what?

-Dawn: (Seductively) You know...?

-Sky: No, know what?

(Sky looks at her as she starts getting a bit annoyed. He thinks through for a while until he finally gets what she's trying to tell him).

-Sky: Oh! I see what you mean. Uh...okay!

(Sky and Dawn kiss passionately. Dawn moves herself up until Sky is lying on the couch and she's top of him. As they are smooching, Sky runs his hands down to her waist as Dawn grabs him by the collar of his shirt to deepen the kiss. But before things can get any hotter, a small hiss is heard across the room. The two move their lips from each other and look. A Silverfish is seen skittering across the the living room).

-Dawn: Ugh, a Silverfish?

-Sky: Don't worry, I got this.

(Dawn moves off of Sky as he gets up and grabs a nearby iron shovel. He walks back over to the Silverfish as it stops and looks up to see Sky with the shovel held in mid-air).

-Sky: Eat iron, you little bastard!

(Sky swings the shovel down, but he misses. The Silverfish skitters away, but Sky runs after it. The Minecrafter chases the pest around and around the sofa as Dawn looks around herself as her lover attempts to squish the invader. Then, Sky starts pawing the floor of the room with the shovel, trying to hit the Silverfish. The hits only cause damage to the floor and shake a few nearby vases to the edge of their tables. One of the items is shook to the edge of a table. Dawn sees this and runs over to save it from falling. She lunges for it and barely catches it in her hands).

-Dawn: Sky, be careful! My mother gave me this vase!

-Sky: I'm sorry, but this stupid Silverfish won't stay still!

(Sky continues to slam the shovel, trying to hit the mob. During the chaos, Butter wakes up from his bed and looks to see his owner chasing something. He gets up and walks over to Sky, who stops swinging the shovel and gets another idea).

-Sky: Butter, go get the Silverfish!

(Butter looks over to see the pest. He growls and runs after it. The canine chases the mob around into the kitchen. Sky and Dawn run after them. When they enter the kitchen, they are shocked as pans and plates are scattered everywhere as the Silverfish jumps everywhere and Butter is desperately trying to catch it. But due to the dog's claws, he slides across the quartz floor with each stop. Butter does a slide and slips until he crashes into the trash can, throwing trash everywhere and covering Sky and Dawn with it. The Silverfish crawls into one of the cupboards. Butter shakes himself off and looks over to see Sky and Dawn covered in trash as well. The dog whimpers and lowers his tail. Sky shakes himself off of the trash).

-Sky: It's okay, Butter. You didn't mean it. I'll take it from here.

(Sky sneaks over to the cupboard with the Silverfish and quickly opens it. Instead, an avalanche of plastic dishes comes crashing down on Sky. In a pile of containers, Sky pops his head out and sees the Silverfish. It jumps onto his head, off his head, and scurries out of the kitchen).

-Sky: Okay, we're going to have to think of a plan.

(A few minutes later, Sky is seen setting up a trap in the living room, consisting of a box, ruler, some string, and butter).

-Dawn: Sky, how is a trap armed with butter gonna help us catch the Silverfish?

-Sky: Dawn, trust me. No one can resist the beauty of butter. Hurry! Let's hide!

(Sky and Dawn hide behind a wall, the other end of the string held tightly in Sky's hand. Butter walks up to Dawn and paws her leg).

-Butter: Bark! (Whimpers)

-Dawn: Don't worry, Butter. We'll catch the Silverfish in no time.

(But then, a thud is heard. Dawn turns around to see Sky gone and the box flattened across the floor. Dawn looks around for Sky).

-Dawn: Sky? Sky!

(Dawn then becomes a little suspicious of the box and decides to investigate. She walks over to it and lifts it up. Sky is seen, happily eating away at the butter).

-Dawn: Sky, you fell for your own trap!

(Sky looks around and realizes the situation unfolding).

-Sky: Oh, dang it all! Okay, time for plan B.

(A few minutes later, Sky is seen placing a bucket on top of the kitchen door. However, instead of water, it's filled with bricks. He carefully moves back and waits in silence).

-Sky: Just wait. When that Silverfish tries to sneak in here, it'll be crushed by all those bricks.

(After a few seconds pass, something opens the door. But instead of the Silverfish, it's Jerome, who is unaware of the bucket).

-Jerome: Hey, guys. What are you all-

(Jerome's sentence is cut off when the bucket of bricks comes crashing down on his head. He collapses to the ground, groaning in pain. Sky and Dawn gasp, run over, and move the bricks off of the Minecrafter).

-Sky: Dude, are you okay!? Look at my non-existence hand! How many non-existing fingers am I holding up?

-Jerome: (dizzy) Duh...eight?

(He shakes his head and gets up).

-Jerome: Ugh. Sky, what the hell? Are you trying to kill me?

-Sky: No! We're trying to catch this Silverfish that snuck into our house.

-Jerome: And...you tried to catch this Silverfish by smashing it with a bucket of bricks?

-Sky: Hey! It was either that or a bucket of corrosive acid...and I'm pretty glad I chose the bricks cause if it was acid and you were exposed to it, you would be on a trip to the hospital. Anyway, can you help us?

-Jerome: I don't know...the last time I helped you with you, I was at the edge of a cliff and you pushed me off.

-Dawn: Well, at least you landed into that lake.

-Sky: I was trying to see if the mod I was testing would work.

-Jerome: And that mod was...?

-Sky:...Defying gravity mod?

-Jerome: (sighs) Fine, I'll help you.

-Sky: Okay. Let's move on to Plan C.

(A few minutes later, Jerome and Sky are seen clinging to the ceiling with swords. Dawn is seen hiding behind a table stand with Butter next to her. The kitchen door is slightly open as Sky and Jerome wait quietly for the Silverfish to come out. A few seconds pass, and then, the mob appears out of the door and cautiously looks around for any threats. Sky whispers to Jerome).

-Sky: (whispering) Jerome, now

(Sky and Jerome let go and land on their feet. The Silverfish is caught off-guard and scurries away. The two Minecrafters chases after the pest. It crawls across the wall as they furiously swing their stone swords at it. Then, the Silverfish darts to a small hill-shaped hole at the ledge of a wall. Sky and Jerome stop in front of it).

-Sky: You're not getting away that easily. Jerome, help me lift this wall up!

(Sky and Jerome grab the very end of the wall and lift it up with all their might. When they get the ledge wall above their knees, they look down and see the Silverfish, armed with a hammer).

-Sky: Ha! Got you, you little punk!

(Then, the Silverfish takes the hammer and smashes Sky's foot).

-Sky: Ow! Yeow!

(Sky lets go of the ledge wall and hops away with his hands over his left foot. Jerome tries to keep the wall up, but it collapses, trapping his hands and making him scream painfully. On the other side of the wall, the Silverfish starts hitting Jerome's non-existing hands 10 times each. It ends the hit with a hard thud to his left hand. Jerome screams and pulls his hands out of the wall. They're both throbbing in pain. He growls in his mouth as he runs off, comes back, and places a block of TNT next to the hole. Sky and Dawn walk up and are shocked).

-Sky: Jerome, what the heck?

-Jerome: TNT will destroy anything! This Silverfish won't stand a chance!

(Jerome takes out flint n' steel and ignites it. They all run away and wait for the explosion. But then, the Silverfish chews its way out of the wall and pushes the block with a swipe of its tail over to the Minecrafters. They panic. Then, out of pure fright, Sky takes the TNT and stuffs it down Jerome's mouth. Sky shuts his mouth and holds it as Jerome covers his ears. Then, a muffled explosion is heard from Jerome's stomach. Sky lets go of Jerome's mouth, who coughs up a cloud of smoke right into Sky's face).

-Sky: Oh, good Notch! What the heck did you eat!?

-Jerome: (wheezing) TNT, you buttcrack!

-Dawn: Look, there goes the Silverfish!

(The mob slithers out of the living room and into the kitchen again. The others look in disbelief).

-Jerome: Sky, please tell us you have more plans.

-Sky: Oh, I got a lot more.

(69 failed plans later...)

(In the early afternoon, the Minecrafters are seen exhausted and the entire house is a mess with dozens and dozens of plans gone wrong).

-Sky: I give up. We're...we're never going to get rid of this Silverfish.

(Butter comes walking in and greets Sky with an eagerly bark).

-Butter: Bark! Bark! Bark!

-Sky: What is it, Butter?

-Butter: Bark! Ruff!

-Sky: You think that you found a way on how to catch the Silverfish?

(Butter shakes his head up and down. Sky gets to his feet and kneels down next to the canine).

-Sky: Explain it to me.

(Sky brings his ear close to Butter's mouth as he makes a series of whimpers and sort barks. Sky gasps a bit as he moves away from Butter. He gets up and turns to Dawn and Jerome).

-Sky: Guys...I think we have found our solution.

(10 minutes later, the Silverfish is seen eating away at the garbage. But then, the kitchen door opens and Dawn walks in. The Silverfish looks up and sees her. It is just about to run away when Dawn stops it).

-Dawn: Wait, little guy. I want to show you something.

(The Silverfish eyes the being suspiciously, but decides to go along with what she wants to do. Dawn kneels down and asks the creature a question).

-Dawn: Little fact; did you know that if your hand is bigger than your face, you're an alien?

(The creature thinks about Dawn's fact, then decides to test the fact out. It moves one of its tooth-pick legs and covers the center of its face. Then, Dawn smacks the leg into the creature's face harder. The creature rubs its sore spot on its face as Dawn laughs loudly and runs away. The Silverfish wants revenge for falling for the trick, so it chases after Dawn. Dawn runs out the front door and leaves it open for the Silverfish to escape from. Dawn runs out to the front yard and stops next to a tree. The Silverfish hiss angrily as it has Dawn cornered to the tree. But before it can attack her, a cage made out of iron bars comes down at the creature. It tries to escape, but it's no use. Above the trap, hiding in the tree is Sky with Jerome, holding a rope tied to the cage. They cheer as they climb down. Sky grasps the handle of the cage and holds it up to his face with the Silverfish).

-Sky: Looks like the joke's on you!

(The Silverfish lowers its tail in defeat. The others join in and look at the mob).

-Jerome: Well, what do we do with it now? I'd say we kill it!

(The Silverfish softly yelps. But then, Sky gets another idea).

-Sky: Not so fast, Fluffy. I think I have another idea in mind.

(Later on, Sky is seen at the city dump with the Silverfish).

-Sky: Your new home, little guy. You'll have all of the garbage here for you to eat.

(Sky opens the cage and soon, the little Silverfish leaps out and happily makes itself at home. Then, it turns and waves its tail at the Minecrafter, as if of saying 'thank you'. Then, it disappears in a pile of trash. Sky sighs contentedly and walks away from the dump. The day passes calmly into the night. Later on that night, Sky and Dawn are seen sleeping together when a hiss downstairs awakens Dawn. She looks over and shakes her lover awake).

-Dawn: Sky! Sky, I heard something downstairs.

-Sky: (drowsily) Ugh...fine, I'll go take a look. It's probably Jerome sleep-eating at our house again.

(Sky heaves himself out of bed and grabs his trusty butter sword. He heads downstairs and flicks on the lights. Then, the most unbelievable and most unexpected thing is seen right before his eyes. A few dozens Silverfishes are seen scurrying across the living room floor. In both shock and anger, Sky lets out a frustrated scream).

* * *

Stay tune for new chapters. In fact, new chapters will be added every weekend!

(P.S.: The defying gravity part is just made-up (not real)


	2. Ep 2: Stormy Confrontations

**Ep. 2: Stormy Confrontations **

* * *

**-Reviewers: Awesomeking13, I'm actually not planning to mention any OC's in this story. Sorry. However, I ****_am_**** planning to use Kitty, Crystal, and Rex in the second installment if I decided to go for a second season of 'SkyShorts'. **

* * *

(The day arrives over GeoCity in Minecraftia. But soon, the bright-sunny day is short-lived when dark, gray clouds roll in and pound the city with heavy rains. At Sky and Dawn's house, the couple are seen watching the weather channel. An anchorman is seen presenting the city's forecast for the day. His name is David Squidolopous).

-David: Today's forecast is said to nothing but heavy rains for GeoCity. There doesn't seem to be an end for the storm as the cold front rolls in, so we will keep you updated with further reports. I'm David Squidolopous bringing you the weather report.

-Sky: Man, I hate that guy so much!

-Dawn: Why? Is it because of his new haircut?

-Sky: No, the fact that his last name has the word 'squid' in it.

(Butter comes trotting up to the two and desperately paws at Sky's leg).

-Butter: (whimpers) Arf!

-Sky: Butter, relax. It's just a couple of storms. There's nothing to be afraid of.

(Then, a boom of thunder is heard. Butter yelps and hides under the couch).

-Sky: (scoffs) Can you believe some people is scared of a little bit of thunder?

(Then, a loud boom of thunder is heard. Sky yelps and hide under the couch with Butter, whimpering like the dog does when he's worried about something. Dawn chuckles as she comes off and looks at her husband and the dog).

-Dawn: Yeah, I believe.

-Sky: (sighs) I just hope the others are okay...

-Dawn: I'm sure they're fine.

(Meanwhile, at Jerome and Husky's house...)

(Jerome is seen looking out a large window while Husky is peacefully sitting on the couch reading a book).

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, I wouldn't stand next to the window if I were you. Lighting can easily travel through windows.

-Jerome: Nonsense. People just say that so you can be more scared of the storms. Besides, nobody got hurt standing next to a window.

(Then, a streak of lighting comes and shock Jerome with 10,000 volts of pure electricity. When it died down, Jerome is slightly shaking from the shock and collapse to the floor. However, during the event, a small stream of lighting comes through and hits the floor near Jerome, lighting it on fire. Husky sees this and springs into action).

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, fire!

-Jerome: Wha?

(Jerome looks over and sees the small fire expanding. He immediately stands up).

-Jerome: Holy crap!

-HuskyMudkipz: Jerome, go get a bucket of water!

-Jerome: Got it!

(Jerome runs to the backyard while Husky desperately tries to put out the fire using his foot. But it only makes the fire worse. Then, Jerome rushes into the room with a bucket and throws it to the fire. The fire suddenly explodes and more smaller fires decorate the room in a blazing rush).

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, what the heck did you throw!?

(Jerome quickly picks up the bucket and turns it around. There is a label that said 'Caution: Gasoline; Very Explosive When Near Fire'. Husky looks over and sees the label).

-HuskyMudkipz: You threw gasoline to the fire!? What is wrong with you!?

-Jerome: Hey, at least I'm not the one who keeps a bucket full of gasoline around the house!

-HuskyMudkipz: Forget that! Run for your life!

(The two animals run out the door and stand outside in the downpour of rain. The flames consume the entire house and eventually die down due to the rain. But it leaves the house in smoldering ashes. The Minecrafters stare in horror for a bit).

-Jerome:...Well, it can't get any worse.

(Then, a loud crack is heard, and the entire house collapses to the ground. Husky slowly turns his head to Jerome and frowns at him).

-Jerome: I probably should have kept my mouth shut.

-HuskyMudkipz: Yeah, maybe you should have.

(Meanwhile, back at Sky and Dawn's house...)

(Butter is seen sleeping across the floor while Dawn is reading a romance novel).

-Dawn: Oh, Rain. Don't run away from him. He loves you.

(But then, a burst of loud music scares Dawn out of her seat. She groans angrily, knowing that it was Sky).

-Dawn: Sky! Sky!

(Dawn runs into the next room and sees Sky shaking his head rapidly in time for the beats of the music).

-Dawn: Sky!?

(Sky doesn't answer, not hearing her call).

-Dawn: **SKY!**

(Sky turns around).

-Sky: **WHAT!?**

-Dawn: **CAN THAT THING BE ANY LOUDER!?**

-SKY: **YOU WANT IT LOUDER!? OKAY!**

(Sky grabs the remote and raises the volume. Dawn gets angry, walks over and grabs a stone sword, then stabs the stereos multiple times before the music dies down. Dawn is panting heavily as Sky looks in shock).

-Sky: Dawn, what the heck?

-Dawn: Do you mind!? I am trying to read my book and all I can hear is your ear-deafening music!

-Sky: I'm just trying to drown out the loud thunder that happens now and then. Besides, it's the only thing I have to do until this storm clears over.

-Dawn: Then, why don't you just grab a book and read?

-Sky: Dawn, I want to do something awesome, not something lame.

-Dawn: Sky, reading a book is not lame. It passes the time.

-Sky: Dawn, I heard the ending to that book of yours. Harry doesn't go back to Rain and he joins a biker gang. The end.

-Dawn: Aw man, you ruined the ending! Eh, whatever. This book was getting boring, anyway.

(Dawn tosses the book aside. Then, the doorbell is heard and Dawn turns her head).

-Dawn: Who would be at our doorstep during a downpour?

(Dawn walks downstairs and towards the door, Sky following her. When she opens the door, standing at the steps is Husky and Jerome, drenched in rainwater).

-HuskyMudkipz: (weakly) Hey...

-Sky: What happened, you two? You both look like shit!

-HuskyMudkipz: Well, long story short, Jerome burned down our house!

-Sky: Again!?

-HuskyMudkipz: Yep.

-Dawn: Well, you two can come inside and wait 'til the storm clears over. If that, we'll see if we can find you both another house.

(Dawn and Sky step out of the way and let their guests inside. Dawn hurries to the bathroom and comes back with towels for the two. After they had dried themselves off, Sky explains to them the situation).

-Sky: Okay, now listen, you two. Since you're staying here at our house until you can afford enough money to buy a new one. So, when this storm ends, you two are going to town and look for jobs that will earn you both enough money.

-Jerome: What, like...prostitution?

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, what the fuck? We're not even whores...or girls!

-Jerome: Hey, it was just a mere suggestion.

-HuskyMudkipz: Well, it was slightly disturbing and it ain't gonna happen.

-Jerome: Well, in the meantime, at least we have power.

(Suddenly, out of coincidence, the power shuts down, leaving the Minecrafters in total darkness).

-HuskyMudkipz: Really!? You just had to say that?

-Jerome: Hey, it's a freak storm! Anything can go down!

-Sky: Will you two stop arguing!? Just feel around the living room. I think I left a flashlight somewhere.

-Dawn: God, it's so hard to see without the light. Hey Sky, is that your leg?

-Sky: No.

-Jerome: Sorry.

-HuskyMudkipz: Hey guys, I think I found the flashlight!

-Dawn: Hey, that's my ass!

-HuskyMudkipz: Oh, sorry. Okay, now I think I found a flashlight.

-Dawn: That's still my ass.

-HuskyMudkipz: What happens if I squeeze it?

-Dawn: **I'LL KILL YOU!**

-Sky: Guys, I found the flashlight!

(Then, a bright circle-shaped beam of light brightens up the room slightly. Sky shines the light everywhere and sees everyone standing close to together, along with Butter).

-Butter: (whimpers) Arf! Arf!

-Sky: No, Butter. We're not going to die. Now, Dawn, go find some candles and light them up. Husky, you go and find some more flashlights. And Fluffy...please don't burn down our house.

-Jerome: Sky, I'm not that careless.

-HuskyMudkipz: Yes, you are. Remember the time you left that window open and we were wrestling with Sky and Deadlox?

**(Flashback Starts)**

(Sky, Deadlox, Husky, and Fluffy are seen dressed in wrestling gear. They are on the second story of the house).

-Sky: Ready?

-All except Sky: Yeah!

-Sky: Then, FIGHT!

(The males rush into each other and playfully wrestle with each other. During the mayhem, Jerome picks up Deadlox and heaves him over his shoulder. He throws him in a straight line towards an open window. Deadlox yells as he flys through the window. A loud crash is heard and a car's alarm goes off. Sky, Husky, and Jerome run to the window and look out).

-Jerome: Okay, if anyone asks, Deadlox did it.

**(Flashback Ends)**

-Jerome: Oh, now I remember...

-HuskyMudkipz: You're just lucky Deadlox survived that with only a twisted ankle. Then again, he and all of us really don't have ankles. We have blocks for arms and legs.

(A few hours later, everyone is seen doing nothing but sit and wait for the storm to stop. Candles are seen on nightstands and tables, brightening up the living room. All is quiet until Husky suggests an activity to pass the time).

-HuskyMudkipz: Hey guys, how about we play '20 Questions'?

-Sky: (bored) Sure.

-HuskyMudkipz: Okay. The category is Celebrity.

-Sky: Is it Lindsay Lohan?

-HuskyMudkipz: What...but-...how did...you...you know what? Forget it. This game is so last century.

(An hour passes. Everyone in the room is getting antsy. Sky taps his left foot impatiently, Dawn moves her green and blue eyes nervously around, Jerome moves his fingers around rapidly, Husky taps his fingers on the edge of the couch he's sitting on, and Butter shifts his front paws nervously around. Their thoughts move rapidly through their minds).

-Sky: (thinking) Okay, Sky...you can do this. Don't lose your mind. It's only been 5 hours now.

-Dawn: (thinking) Ugh, how long do these storms take to stop? This was longer than that time Sky and I went on that adventure map with that other guy and I sat in a mine cart and Sky pushed me to the other side, but then, all those carts that he carelessly spawned pushed me back to him I nearly suffocated in the wall and he just stood there, laughing at me.

-Jerome: (thinking) Holy fuck...I never realized how ugly Husky was until now...

-HuskyMudkipz: (thinking) Man, I wish Jerome would keep track of his fur. And yet, I always wonder if he's Bigfoot or Chewbaca...or just another random fluffy thing.

-Butter: (thinking) Bark! Bark!

-Translation: I like to pee on Dawn's bed!

(A few more minutes later, everyone is at the edge of their seats, not wanting to wait anymore for the storm to stop. Then, suddenly, everyone starts to screaming and jump all over the house. Sky slams his head against the wall and leaves dents, Dawn grabs random objects and throws them everywhere, Jerome scratches up the couch, Husky just runs everywhere and randomly trips now and then, and Butter is seen tearing up his dog bed. The chaos goes on for a good 10 minutes until Sky finally regains his sanity and stops what he is doing).

-Sky: Everyone, calm down!

(Everyone doesn't hear him and continue to tear up the house. Then, Sky yells at them again).

-Sky: (quickly) **EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!**

(Everyone stops what they're doing).

-Sky: Guys...look at us. We've let this storm get to our heads. This storm made us all crazy, and over what!? To be stuck in a house for grueling hours, waiting for it to stop throwing up rain!? Well, you know what I say!? I say the hell with this storm! I am going to go out there and face the brutal weather!

(Sky runs over to the door, opens it, and runs outside).

-Sky: Do your worst, storm! Even if I get struck with lighting, you will never stop me, the Butter God, the Defeater of Squids, and the Protector of Minecraftia!

(Behind his sunglasses, Sky opens his eyes and is shocked at what he sees. The rain had stopped and the gray clouds above begin to disappear and the bright, blue skies are revealed. Everyone else rushes outside and take a look around. Though the grasses are drenched in rain, life blooms across GeoCity as if the storm never even happened).

-Dawn: The storm...it stopped!

-Jerome: Oh my Notch...I guess when Sky yelled at the storm, it got scared and it stopped for good!

-HuskyMudkipz: Great job, Sky. You saved us from the insanity of the storm!

-Sky: Huh. I guess I did.

(Everyone remains outside for a bit until Sky speaks up).

-Sky: You all wanna go watch TV?

-Everyone except Sky: Yeah.

(Everyone steps back into the house as the bright day beams its light over Minecraftia).


	3. Ep 3: Challenge Accepted

**Ep. 3: Challenge Accepted**

* * *

**P.S.: This story episode is based off of one of Sky's videos, the one where he does the sprint map with Deadlox and wins in the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**P.S.S: Remember how I said in the first chapter that new chapters will be added on weekends? Well, forget it! New chapters will be added as soon as they are completed. Also, remember to leave reviews!**

* * *

(An average day in GeoCity isn't always normal. About 2 miles across the city, Sky and Deadlox are seen, trying to get on one of the blocks a jump away from them. Sky takes a leap, misses, and falls flat on his face).

-Sky: Ow! Geez, this map sucks balls!

-Deadlox: I know! We've been trying to make it to that block for the past hour, and we're not even to the top yet!

(Sky heaves himself up and wipes himself of the grass).

-Sky: Come on, let's get out of here.

(Sky and Deadlox disappointingly walk away from the failure of a map. As they are walking down the sidewalks, they ponder on what other maps they haven't tried yet).

-Sky: Man...I felt like we've done all of the adventures maps in every form. Sure, they were all fun, but it seems that no one is working on any more maps.

-Deadlox: Yeah. It kinda sucks.

-Sky: Kinda sucks? It sucks big time! We better find another map soon or I'll lose it!

(Sky and Deadlox walk past a forest. But at the edge of it, Sky turns to right and sees a sign outside of a ladder attached to a pillar that lead into a house. Sky walks over to the sign and reads it).

(New Awesome Map! Check It Out).

-Sky: Deadlox, get over here! Look at this!

(Deadlox runs over to where Sky is).

-Deadlox: What is it?

(Deadlox looks at the sign. Sky slowly turns his head over to Deadlox).

-Sky: Dude...are you thinking what I'm thinking?

-Deadlox: Oh yeah.

(The two Minecrafters climb up the ladder and enter the house. Inside, another sign is seen next to a hallway).

(Welcome to Epic Jump Map: SPRINT!)

-Sky: Holy Shit! It's a jump map!

-Deadlox: It even sounds awesome! What are we waiting for? Let's go!

(Sky and Deadlox run through a short maze made up of fences and blank signs until they come across a chest with a not-blank sign).

(Also Play This Map with THIS potion!).

(Sky walks over and opens the chest. He pulls out a handful of bottles filled with speed potions).

-Deadlox: What are we going to use those for?

-Sky: Who cares? Let's test them out!

(Sky lets go of all the bottles. They break across the floor and cover Sky and Deadlox with the speed potion).

-Sky: Okay. Let's do this! On your mark, get set, go!

(Sky speeds out the door. Deadlox is slightly shaken from Sky's sudden burst of speed, but quickly recovers and follows him. He and Sky jump on a number of platforms made of wood, narrowly missing the edges of them. As they are jumping, Sky randomly shouts out).

-Sky: JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!

(Sky and Deadlox speed up a flight of stairs. As they are running side by side, they discuss general stuff).

-Sky: So...how about them peanuts?

-Deadlox: Yeah, I like peanuts.

-Sky: Yeah, they're pretty good.

-Deadlox: They're healthy for you, too.

-Sky: Well, in moderation. I mean, if you eat too many, then they'll be unhealthy for you. But if you eat just the right amount, then you'll be good.

(Sky and Deadlox jump onto a red platform that launches them into the air. They land on the next platform and run to the gravity-defying platforms ahead).

-Sky: Personally, I'm a big fan of peanuts and peanut butter, just because it has butter in it, but the other day, I was eating peanut butter in a smoothie and-

-Deadlox: Peanut butter in a smoothie?

-Sky: Yeah, haven't you had a peanut butter smoothie?

-Deadlox: I...have not.

(Deadlox jumps through a gang of butter creepers. Sky grabs to the wall and looks up to see the creepers).

-Sky: Oh, butter creepers. That's...uh...that's not good, actually. I'm just gonna...

(Sky launches himself forward, knocking a few creepers over, and barely grabs the ledge of a short platform made of stone bricks. He heaves himself on the platform and continues the sprint. He catches up to Deadlox, who is seen stepping on another red platform and is launched upwards. Sky jumps on the red platform and is launched upwards as well. He panics when it is a long way up, but he panics even more when he goes all the way down. He lands a soft padding below and takes off again).

-Sky: Oh my Notch, that scared me!

(Sky leaps across more wooden platforms as he catches up to Deadlox).

-Sky: This is actually pretty cool! It's like an all super-fast jump map! Why aren't there any maps like this one?

-Deadlox: Well, nobody really makes these types of maps, which is upsetting. There's only a few out here in Minecraftia and this one is a lot of fun.

(Sky gets a head of Deadlox and jumps on ascending cloud platforms towards a floating island. He reaches it, looks over and sees butter platforms descending downward).

-Sky: Yes! This map just got a whole lot better!

(Sky easily jumps on the butter platforms).

-Sky: Yes, Butter!

-Deadlox: You like that butter, don't you?

-Sky: I bet I'm going to beat you.

(Deadlox stops running. Sky turns around and sees that his friend has stopped running).

-Deadlox: What's that supposed to mean?

-Sky: Well, obviously, since I'm the Butter God, I win all the time.

-Deadlox: Well, why don't we put that theory to the test? The one to reach the end of the map is the winner.

-Sky: Sounds good to me. Let's race!

(Sky takes off in a flash and Deadlox follows behind him. Sky clears over another set of platforms and makes it to a ravine).

-Deadlox: You're not going to win this!

-Sky: That's what you think! I'm gonna beat you at your own game!

-Deadlox: Oh really?

-Sky: Yeah.

-Deadlox: I bet you can't.

(Sky clears over 5 wooden platforms. He reaches a red platform, but he slips off and grabs the edge of it, giving Deadlox an advantage to catch up to him, which he does).

-Sky: No! No! I was just kidding! Oh...you suck. You suck.

(Deadlox looks behind himself at Sky and chuckles. Then, when he turns back around, he slams into a stone wall, giving a sky enough time to get on the platform and jump on the red platform. He is thrown 20 feet in the air and falls all the way down my hole. Luckily, there is soft padding below to break his fall. Sky is in the lead again as he takes off).

-Sky: Yeah! Yeah! In your face! I'm back in the lead again!

(Sky jumps onto another red platform that launches him as high as the treetops and all the way down. Then, he jumps on another platform that throws him across to a hole. He leaps through two cloud-like platforms with the same red padding. Then, he starts jumping on single-block platforms made of butter).

-Deadlox: I'm going to win this.

-Sky: No, you're not.

-Deadlox: 'Cause you know.

-Sky: No. I don't know anything. I'm like a sandwich. A majestic sandwich...flying in the wind.

-Deadlox: That sounds pretty majestic.

-Sky: Yeah, it does.

-Deadlox: I totally agree with you on that.

-Sky: When they're done right, they can look beautiful.

(Sky clears a row of stone platforms descending to an open cave. But then, he starts getting a slight tingling sensation on his non-existence nose).

-Sky: Man, I have a real bad itch on my nose and there's nothing I can do about it.

(Sky tries to get rid of the itch by moving his face around without stopping or using his hands, but it doesn't work).

-Sky: Fuck! This itch!

-Deadlox: Bet you would like to scratch that itch.

(While Sky is jumping across wooden platforms, he isn't paying attention and he trips over one of them. Fortunately, it's a short fall to the ground. However, Deadlox manages to catch up and jumps on a red platform. Sky quickly gets back on the platform and jumps on the red platform as well).

-Sky: Dammit! This is crap! Fuck this itch! Eh! Eh! Oh, the itch just keeps getting worse!

(Deadlox and Sky reach a short row of platforms, but some are missing blocks to make the map more challenging. Deadlox jumps on the first platform, but he misses the second platform, giving Sky an advantage to scratch his itch and catch up to his friend. He clears the first, second, and third obstacles).

-Sky: Okay, I got the itch.

-Deadlox: Yeah, it gave you an excuse because I fell.

(A few hours pass as Deadlox and Sky clear through the map with a couple of mistakes now and then. They clear through places themed from different video games. They jump on trees and speed through stone hallways, as well as clear through jungle biomes and try to advance through the slippery ice blocks of the snowy biome. They eventually reach a normal part of the land where a rocket-like structure made out of iron blocks. Sky and Deadlox step into the bottom of the ship and are launched 60 feet into the air and land on giant stars themed from Mario. However, Deadlox is a further distance away from where Sky is currently at).

-Deadlox: I think we're nearing the end of the map! I'm going to win!

-Sky: No, you ain't!

(Sky throws a potion of speed on himself for extra mileage and takes off again, jumping between the large gaps between the large stars. He passes by Deadlox in a flash. He reaches the end of the stars and soon finds himself with a medium row of platforms made of lime-green wool, wooden panels on top, and TNT stuck to the bottom of the wool. He takes a deep breathe and carefully navigates himself on the wools, while pressing on the panels and making the TNT fall to the ground below him and explode. He soon clears the wool and reaches the last red platform. He jumps on it, resulting in him being launched up into the sky again).

-Sky: HOLY SNOT BOOB!

(Sky reaches the top of a structure and comes across a sign)

(Thanks For Playing Epic Jump Map SPRINT!)

-Sky: (happily) YES! I BEAT YOU! YES!

(Deadlox soon reaches to the structure, but in second place. Sky is braggingly cheering on for himself).

-Sky: YEAH! WHO'S THE BEST AT PARKOUR, BITCH!?

(Sky laughs out loud while clapping his hands. Deadlox is in disbelief for losing to his friend, but mostly the insults that he threw at him. Sky manages to calm himself down).

-Sky: Whew! Okay dude, look. I'm sorry. I got too serious about that. C'mon, gimme a hug.

(Deadlox reluctantly walks to Sky and gives him a hug. They split as Sky tries to relieve Deadlox of his defeat).

-Sky: We're good friends, right? Good friends?

-Deadlox: (voice breaking)...Good friends? Good friends, huh?

-Sky: Dude, are you gonna-

-Deadlox: No...no, I'm not going to start crying. I'm just...just...

(Deadlox covers his eyes and starts sobbing. Sky is highly convinced that he hurt his friends's feelings. However, when he tries to approach him, Deadlox removes his hands and reveals that he was just kidding).

-Deadlox: Just kidding!

-Sky: Oh man, you nearly got me! I seriously thought I broke your feelings. But yeah, that was a lot of fun!

-Deadlox: Yeah, it was.

(The two look around for a bit).

-Sky: So...how are we going to get back down?

(Sky and Deadlox look to the right, seeing that they had to do the entire map again, but backwards).

-Deadlox: Dude, we gotta go back...so we have to go through all the madness of the jumping and grabbing again.

-Sky:...FFFFFFFFUUUUU-

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So sorry that it's kind of short, though. I'm kind of sick right now, and I couldn't concentrate on my writing. Anyway, stay tune for more!**


	4. Ep 4: Don't Be A MineAss

**Ep. 4: Don't Be A MineAss**

* * *

**(Title-Reference to the movie 'Jackass').**

* * *

**Reviewers: Awesomeking13, I got your review. And yes. I am sick. You see, I've got a bit of an infection going on in my throat and it's bugging the crap out of me. I probably won't be okay until Friday, but that won't stop me from making these stories. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

(When boredom strikes a certain group of Minecrafters, they decide to have a little fun by imitating a certain TV show. One day in GeoCity, at Sky and Dawn's house, Sky, Deadlox, Jerome, HuskyMudkipz, TrueMu, Ssundee, and BajanCanadian are seen watching their favorite TV show, MineAss. The main star of the show is Damn Bargra. He is seen looking directly at the camera while screaming what stunt he will now perform).

-Damn Bargra: (screaming) **HEY! I'M DAMN BARGRA AND TODAY, I'M GOING TO RIDE THIS MINE CART THROUGH AN ENTIRE FIELD OF TNT! F*** YEAH!**

(The star enters a nearby mine cart and presses a button attached to a two-block structure. The cart takes off with Damn in it screaming his head off as the cart nears to the field of TNT, which is ignited by one of his friends. One by be, the TNT blocks explode and Dawn disappears within the explosions. After the last of the TNT is gone, nothing is seen other none a large crater in the land. Then, Damn fall out of the sky and lands right in the center. The camera zooms in on him as he yells out in happily pain).

-Damn Bargra: **AWWW, FUCK! I JUST CUT MY F***ING LEG. OH, I CUT MYSELF SO F***ING DEEP. IT DOESN'T HURT, THOUGH.**

(Outside of the TV, Sky and everyone else laugh uncontrollably. They eventually cease the laughing).

-Sky: Oh man, the stunts that this guy does is hilarious!

-Ssundee: Yeah. It's like he's completely unfazed by the high risk of injury.

(Sky suddenly gets a mental idea).

-Sky: Guys, I think we should totally do what this guy does. We should re-perform his stunts.

-BajanCanadian: But Sky, there's always that warning before the show begins that says 'Don't attempt to reenact or re-perform the following stunts'.

-Sky: Dude, relax. I know the first thing about safety. We're going to do all the stunts that we saw and none of us are going to get hurt.

-TrueMU: Sky, sometimes you take safety a little too far. Like that time you wrapped up your dog in fire blankets.

**(Flashback Starts)**

(Dawn is seen looking at Butter, who is lying across the living room floor wrapped tightly in orange and yellow fire blankets. He is unable to move).

-Dawn: Sky, why is the dog wrapped in blankets?

-Sky: (in the background) They're fire blankets, Dawn! The weather guy said that there was a fire advisory for this part of GeoCity. I didn't want Butter to burn up.

-Dawn: Sky, that's not how fire advisories work!

-Sky: You better deal with it or I'll wrap you up with blankets!

**(Flashback Ends)**

-Sky: Anyway, let's start with the first stunt.

(A few minutes later, a short platform with tracks leading underground is seen. A mine cart is positioned on top of the structure with a button on the side. Ssundee is seen with a video camera as Sky enters the mine cart while everyone else watches in slight worry for the Minecrafter).

-Sky: Ready with the camera, Ssundee?

-Ssundee: Ready. And...Go!

(Sky explain to the camera what he is about to attempt).

-Sky: Hey guys, Sky here for a MineAss stunt and today, I'm doing the 'Roller Horror' stunt. Now, what this stunt is, I'm going to ride this mine cart down WAY below to the lava pit underground. Then, I'm going to come out of the ground on the mine cart, on fire! Then, I going to dunk myself into that water tank over there.

(Ssundee moves the camera over and positioned a few feet away from the hole where Sky will appear is a water tank with only 2 feet of water in it. Ssundee then moves the camera over to Sky).

-Sky: So, let's do this!

(Sky presses the button. The mine cart zooms through the tracks and Sky yells out excitingly as he soon disappears under ground. The others wait for Sky to reappear again. But after 10 seconds, they start to get worried. But then, a distance yelling from underground is soon heard coming closer. Then, a mine cart on fire flies out of the hole in the ground. The others wait in shock, Ssundee recording every single minute as the cart falls back to the ground in the water tank. The glass breaks into a million pieces and water spews out in all directions, getting rid of the fire. The others crouch down and avoid the flying shards of glass. After all of the glass had landed, the others look up and see Sky struggling out of the half-burnt mine cart and falls over, half of his outfit burned off. The other panic and run over to their friend).

-HuskyMudkipz: Sky, are you okay?

-Sky: That...was...AWESOME! Despite the one-degree burns I have, I feel great. Let's do another stunt!

-Jerome: What do you have in mind?

**(1 and a half hour later...)**

(Everyone is seen deep within the forest biome. Deadlox is seen, bare naked with strips of cooked beef tied to his chest, arms, legs, and...private parts. Sky is seen holding the camera to Deadlox).

-Deadlox: Sky, I really don't want to do this.

-Sky: Shut up, Deadlox! You know our deal.

(Deadlox sighs in defeat as Sky starts the camera).

-Deadlox: Hey everyone. I'm Deadlox, Sky's friend, and today, we're doing another MineAss stunt.

-Sky: So tell us, Deadlox. What did you do to yourself?

-Deadlox: Well, as you can said, I am completely naked and attached to me are several pieces of beef. Now, we're just waiting for a pack of wolves...Heh.

(Jerome is seen exiting the forest, leading a pack of untamed wolves towards Deadlox using a piece of pork).

-Jerome: Okay, wolves. Go get Deadlox!

(The wolves turn their heads and see the beefs attached to Deadlox. They lick their jaws and run over. They begin feasting on the beefs while not biting Deadlox in any places).

-Deadlox: Okay...they're...they're eating them. Just...nobody move. Don't wanna make them angry.

(The others are seen on a platform where the wolves can't get them. Sky takes out a brick and chucks it at the wolves. It hits one of them on the head and it starts growling, eating furiously without wondering who threw it. The action also results in the rest of the wolves eating harder).

-Deadlox: Guys, stop it! You're going to make them bite me. And in all the wrong places!

-Sky: Yeah...maybe I should insult them! Hey wolves, you all smell like the back end of a cow!

(The other laugh out loud as the wolves continue to eat all of the beef off of Deadlox. Deadlox begins to panic).

-Deadlox: Guys, just stop it! Just...just get them away! Get them away!

-Sky: Okay, I think Deadlox had enough. Jerome, get the pork out.

(Jerome steps off the platform and shows the pork).

-Jerome: Okay. Just get the wolves over here.

(Slowly, Deadlox takes two steps at a time towards Jerome. The wolves follow inch by inch. Then, when Deadlox is just about a few feet away from Jerome, Sky throws another brick. This time, the wolves get angry and attack Deadlox, biting him in all the worn places. Deadlox yells out in pain as he desperately runs around while the others do nothing but laugh. Deadlox runs right out of the forest, falls off a short cliff, and lands in a small cactus field in the desert. The wolves eventually lose interest and leave. The others catch up to Deadlox and laugh so hard that they can't even breath and fall to the ground. Deadlox climbs back up the cliff with cactus spines everywhere on his body. He grunts in pain as he heaves himself up and slowly walks away from the cliff while at the same time wincing his entire body due to the pain of the spines).

-TrueMU: (breathlessly) Oh MAN! You should have seen the look on your face when those wolves bit you.

-Deadlox: Guys, this wasn't fun! I could have died!

-HuskyMudkipz: Ah, but you didn't.

-Jerome: Come on, dude. You gotta admit, it was pretty funny.

(However, unknown to Jerome, right behind him is Sky with the video camera, armed with a shaver, sneaking his way to the back of his head. A dramatic sound effect is playing in the background as Sky gets closer. Then, without warning, shaves half of Jerome's back hair).

-Jerome: **AH! WHAT THE FUCK!?**

(Everyone then starts laughing at Jerome).

-Jerome: Dude, why would you do that!?

-Sky: For the **LOLZ**, Jerome! For the **LOLZ!**

(A couple of hours pass. The gang decides to take a break from the stunts and have lunch at Sky and Dawn's house. In the backyard of the house, the entire gang are seen eating barbecue. Dawn serves up the drinks, then notices Deadlox with bandages over his head and a casted-up right arm).

-Dawn: Deadlox, are you okay? What happened?

-Deadlox: I'm fine, Dawn. I was just doing stunts with Sky.

(Dawn turns to Sky, worried about his earlier actions).

-Dawn: Sky, I really wish you would stop with the stunts.

-Sky: Why not? None of us are dead right now.

-Dawn: Sky, those people that you see on TV are professionals. You and of your friends aren't professionals. You're adventurers and that's what counts.

-Sky: Dawn, look. Since there is a lack of Minecrafters not working on adventure maps, we're trying something new for a while. And when there's new maps again, we'll completely cease the stunts.

-Dawn: You promise?

-Sky: Cross my heart.

-Dawn: Well...okay. Just be careful with the stunts you choose.

(Dawn kisses Sky on the cheek and walks away. Sky waits until she is inside the house and turns to his friends).

-Sky: Okay guys, let's get back to the stunts.

(Then, a quick montage shows all the guys doing insanely stupid stunts. But since it will take a long time to explain them, look below and read the list of stunts).

**(1. Sky ripping all of his leg and arm hair off using duct tape while singing 'We are the Champions').**

**(2. Ssundee jumping off of a diving board and landing into a pool filled with sea urchins).**

**(3. Jerome spray-painting all his body hair in rainbow colors and dances around like a ballerina).**

**(4. BajanCanadian forced to drink an entire 60 oz. bottle of soda and jump on a jump-rope).**

**(5. TrueMU paints his entire suit armor pink and tells everyone that he's gay. (Not real, though. Just a joke).**

**(6. HuskyMudkipz forced to speak in rhymes and for every sentence that doesn't rhyme, he gets a kick in the nuts).**

**(7. Deadlox has to leave his shirt off and ask random people to punch him in the chest while flexing).**

(After 8 hours of stunts and dares, everyone is seen exhausted inside Sky and Dawn's house).

-Sky: Whew! That was a lot of stunts we did.

(Ssundee pulls out a spine from his arm, looks over and sees Sky's arm with a piece of tape).

-Ssundee: Hey Sky, you forgot a piece on your arm.

(Sky looks down and sees it).

-Sky: Oh, okay.

(Sky grasps the piece as he gets ready to sing).

-Sky: We Are The Cham-**YEEEOOOWWW!**

(Sky pants painfully as the piece of tape comes off. He throws it away, Jerome, meanwhile, is humiliated).

-Jerome: I still can't believe that you guy made me paint my fur in a rainbow! Can I take it off now?

-Sky: You can't. The pain will remain on your fur for three more days.

-Jerome: Aw, poop dick!

-BajanCanadian: Sky, I think we should *BURP* give the stunts a rest.

-TrueMu: Yeah, they were fun and all, but they were mentally and physically exhausting. I'm gay, by the way.

-HuskyMudkipz: Sky, I don't want to burst your bubble, but I kind of liked it better when we were doing maps and causing trouble.

-Sky: We can't stop yet, you guys. There's still one more stunt I've always wanted to do.

-Deadlox: Well, you can do it by yourself 'cause we're tired of them. Btw, can you punch me in the chest?

-Sky: Oh, sure.

(Deadlox flexes as Sky readies his fist and punches Deadlox right in the chest, throwing him backwards and landing on the living room floor. Deadlox groans in pain as Sky gets up from his seat).

-Sky: Fine! I'll do the stunt by myself! Then, you all will see that I was right!

(Sky walks out the front door. Everyone watches in silence as he shuts the door behind him).

-HuskyMudkipz: Well, that didn't go too well.

-TrueMU: You didn't speak in rhyme!

(TrueMU takes his foot and kicks Husky, right in the PokeBalls. He groans and collapses to the ground, along with Deadlox. About a couple of hours later, everyone decides to go look for Sky and see what he is up to. However, as they are leaving the house, they are shocked to see a corral built in the front yard. In front of it, Sky is seen placing the last piece of fencing to it. In a nearby pen, a wild horse is seen bucking about. Deadlox and TrueMU approach Sky).

-Deadlox: Sky, what the hell is this!?

-Sky: This happens to be a corral, EinsteinLox.

-TrueMU: Where did you find the wild horse?

-Sky: I brought him all the way from the plains. He was sure being an ass, trying to get over here. Anyway, my last stunt is going to involve me, the horse, and me taming that horse in under less than 10 minutes. Just watch.

(Sky walks over to the horse and saddles up on him. He grabs the reins and gives a shout-out).

-Sky: Giddyup, Horse!

(The horse snorts angrily as it bursts through the gate out of anger. Sky yells out as the horse bucks wildly, trying to get Sky off his back. The others can only watch in shock and horror as the horse gets more violent and wild. The horse rears up and throws Sky clean off his back. Sky lands into a nearby spruce tree, falls down a couple of tough branches, breaking a couple of bones and ripping off fabric, and eventually hitting the ground with a hard 'thud'. The others quickly rush over and check up on Sky, the slightly involuntary muscle movements hinting to them that he's alive).

-BajanCanadian: My Notch, Sky, are you alright?

(Sky's only response is a pain-filled groan. Deadlox looks over Sky's injured body).

-Deadlox: Ugh! Is his leg supposed to be bent that way?

(TrueMU looks over to where Deadlox is looking on Sky's body).

-TrueMU: Um...that's not his leg.

(An hour later, at the GeoCity Central Hospital, Sky is seen resting on a hospital bed with multiple bandages on his face. His friends and Dawn are seen looking after him. Then, the doctor walks in for a report of Sky's condition).

-Doctor: Well, despite having fractured his left arm and right leg, there isn't any signs of internal injures. Sky is going to make a full recovery.

(The other breathe a sigh of relief as the doctor walks away. Dawn looks over to Sky).

-Sky: Dawn...I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. If I wasn't so careless, I wouldn't be here right now.

-Dawn: Sky, it's okay. You learned your lesson and that's what counts.

-Sky: Yeah, you're right.

(But soon, right after the sweet moment, Jerome comes from behind Sky's hospital bed and using a shaver, shaves half of the hair from behind his head. The others laugh loudly as Sky covers the bald spot behind his head).

-Sky: Dude, what the fuck!? What did you do that for?

-Jerome: I did it...**FOR THE LOLZ! **


	5. Ep 5: Feline Canine KO

**Ep. 5: Feline Canine K.O.**

* * *

**-Guess what?! It's Friday! And I have more good news. I'm feeling better again! I'll cough now and then, but the infection in my throat is gone now! Yay!**

* * *

(Sometimes when mortal enemies meet, chaos can soon start to happen. At the end of May, around the near summer time, Sky is seen playing fetch with his dog, Butter. Sky would toss the stick at a far distance, Butter would dash over to where the stick is, and bring it back to Sky. Butter leaps onto his owner's lap and excitingly lick his face. Sky falls over as he tries to get his dog under control. At the same time, Dawn returns home in her car. She gets off and held in her hands is a ginger cat).

-Dawn: Hey Sky.

(Sky looks up and sees the cat. He gets to his feet and gets Butter under control).

-Sky: Hey Dawn. Where did you get the cat?

-Dawn: I didn't get him. I found him. I was on my way home from work, and I saw this little innocent creature walking down the road. I couldn't leave him out there where he could get hurt. So I thought I bring him home, just until someone comes back and claims that it's their cat.

-Sky: Well, okay then. What do you think, Butter?

-Butter: (growls) BARK! BARK!

(Butter tries to attack the cat, but Sky grabs him by the collar. The cats hisses at the dog and sinks its claws in Dawn's clothing, without physically hurting her. She walks away with the cat, who glares evilly at Butter before disappearing into the house. Sky manages to get Butter under control).

-Sky: Butter, what's wrong with you? It's just a cat.

-Butter: Bark! Grrr! Bark!

-Sky: What do you mean something at that cat rubs you the wrong way? You and that cat are tamable mobs here in Minecraftia. You attack other mobs, cats can keep creepers away from us. You two can easily work together as a team. You just have to learn how to accept the cat for who he is. And if it doesn't work out, I'll find the cat his owners and you have will have nothing to worry about, okay?

(Butter looks around for a bit, then nods his muzzle).

-Sky: Good boy! Come on, let's go inside.

(Butter follows his owner into the house. A few hours later, Butter is seen resting across the living room floor. The cat, however, is up to no good. He hops into the desk that's just a few feet from where Butter is. He sees a vase and simply moves it off the desk. It crashes onto Butter's head, which wakes him up instantly. He growls and starts barking at the cat).

**-Butter: Bark! Arf! Bark! Bark!**

**-Translation: "What the heck did you do that for!?"**

**-Cat: Meow! Mew! Meow! Meow-Mow! Mew!**

**-Translation: "Listen, dumbfounded canine. Your owners have been tricked by me. You see, I've been looking for a home for a while, and here I am! However, I am not going to live in this house with you. I'm going to do every single thing a cat can do to get rid of you and have this entire house to myself."**

**-Butter: Gr! Bark! Bark! Bark!**

**-Translation: "I knew I should have had my suspicions! You're going down, furball!"**

(Butter lunges for the cat, but he swiftly jumps the other direction and Butter ends up bringing the entire desk down with him. The loud crash is heard by Dawn and Sky, who rush to where the crash is and are struck by shock and anger as Butter is sen crawling out of the mess and shakes himself off. The cat jumps into Sky's arms and rubs his head on his neck).

-Dawn: (angrily) Butter! Bad dog! What has gotten into you! You made a mess!

-Butter: (whimpers) Bark!

-Sky: Butter, I doubt the cat had anything to do with this. Stop trying to get him in trouble! Go to the backyard, now!

(Butter lowers his tail and ears in sadness. Slowly, he ascends to his paws and trudges to the doggy door to the backyard).

-Sky: And think about what you've done. Don't come back inside until you learn how to show respect to innocent creatures.

(Butter takes one look at his owners, then walks out of the house. Sky sighs heavily as he hands the cat to Dawn).

-Sky: What has gotten into that dog?

-Dawn: I don't know. Usually, he's so affection towards others, but I guess he's starting to lose that. And he pees on my bed from time to time just to get back at me for yelling at him. He did it twice this morning.

-Sky: Actually, that first time...that was me.

-Dawn: What!?

-Sky: I'm sorry! I was playing a maze game on my laptop. And then, this scary image showed up and scared the piss out of me. Then, Butter came into the room and and just relieved himself.

-Dawn: Ugh, Sky, that's disgusting. That's even more gross than the time you accidentally swallowed that entire pack of gum.

**(Flashback Starts)**

(Dawn is seen looking an empty pack of gum, wrappers littered across the counter. Sky walks into the kitchen, dressed in nothing but his butter boxers).

-Dawn: Sky, did you eat that entire pack of gum?

-Sky: (chuckling) Ha...No! Why?

-Dawn: Don't lie to me, Sky.

-Sky: Dawn, I swear. I'm not lying.

(But then, Sky farts and a huge bubble appears from behind his boxers. Within a few seconds, it pops).

-Sky: This is normal.

**(Flashback Ends) **

(Meanwhile, outside in the backyard, Butter sadly paces around in the grass, wondering what to do in his predicament. He walks over to the fence and looks through the holes. About a few feet away from the fence, a pig is seen rolling around in the mud. He looks over and sees Butter. He gets to his feet and shakes himself off. The pig pads over to the canine).

**-Pig: Oink! Oink. Oink!**

**-Translation: "Hey Butter. What's wrong?"**

**-Butter: (whimpers) Arf! Bark! Bark! Arf! Woof!**

**-Translation: "Hey Jeffery. My owners brought home a cat, and he's evil! He's trying to take my owners away from me by getting me into trouble!"**

**-Pig: Squeal! Oink! Oink! Grunt! Oink!**

**-Translation: "Oh man, that sucks. I know! You should create a scene in your house and make the cat seem responsible. Your owners will have to believe you, then!"**

**-Butter: Bark! Woof! Woof! Bark!**

**-Translation: "Great idea, Jeffery! Thanks!"**

(Butter turns around and bolts away from the fence. Jeffery grunts in satisfaction and walks away. A few hours later, into the night, Sky and Dawn are fast-asleep. The cat is nowhere to be seen, though. Butter sneaks quietly back into the house. He walks over to the curtains and starts viciously scratching them, tearing them up into pieces. After that, he starts clawing up the sofa, chews up the pillows and throws the fluffy stuffing everywhere. Next, he drips his paws in black ink and starts leaving paw-prints on everything, carefully to make each one small like the cat's feet. However, unbeknown to him, sitting at the top of the stairs is the cat, who snaps pictures of the dog's doings with a camera. He grins evilly as he takes the camera and sneaks away. The next morning, the dog is seen sleeping in his dog bed, waiting for his owners to see what had happened last night. Dawn is the first to walk into the room. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and opens them. She gapes in horror. She screams out loud, walking up Butter in a flash. Sky runs down the stairs, hearing Dawn's scream).

-Sky: Dawn, what's wrong?

(Sky looks over and sees the mess).

-Sky: **HOLY CREEPER CRAP!**

(He walks around and looks at the mess).

-Sky: Who...Who did this?!

(Sky then gets an idea on who is guilty).

-Sky: (angrily) **BUTTER!**

(Butter walks up to Sky and rapidly shakes his head side to side. As he is, the came enters the room with a bundle of pictures in his mouth. Butter sees him and runs up to him. He points with his paw at him. The cat walk up to Dawn with the pics).

-Dawn: What are that in your mouth, kitty?

(Dawn kneels down and gets the pictures from the cat. She and Sky scroll through them as they see Butter doing all of the evil crimes they see. Slowly, they turn their head and glare at Butter, who lowers half his body towards the ground in shame. A short while later, Sky is seen leading Butter to the garage. But before closing the door, Sky speaks to the canine).

-Sky: This is for your own good, Butter. I'm leaving you in the garage until you learn how to respect the cat.

-Butter: **BARK! BARK!**

-Sky: No, Butter, I don't like the cat more than you. It's just that you've been acting up lately ever since we got the cat.

-Butter: **WOOF! WOOF!**

-Sky: Butter, the cat is not trying to take your place in the family by getting rid of you. He's just a mob like any other mob.

(Butter whimpers and walks up to Sky. He rubs his head across his legs and look up at his face with large puppy eyes).

-Sky: Oh, come on, not the puppy eyes...

(Butter continues to eye Sky with big, tear-filled eyes, begging him to believe him).

-Sky: (Sighs) Okay, fine. What exactly did the cat do to you or say to you?

-Butter: Bark! Woof! Arf! Bark!

-Sky: He said that he wanted to have this entire house to himself, but only after he got rid of you by getting you in trouble?

(Butter nods truthfully).

-Sky: Well, you've always been my friend since I got you. And we've only had the cat for a day now. Okay, Butter. I'll keep my eyes open and see if you're right about the cat. But until then, you're staying here until Dawn and I are done cleaning up the mess that you made.

(Butter lowers his head and walks away. He lies across the garage room next to Dawn's car. Sky sighs heavily as he walks out of the garage and closes the door. About a couple of hours fly by. After the curtains have been replaced and all the stuffings were placed back into the pillows, Sky lets Butter out of the garage. Butter lies acorns the living room floor and waits for the cat to make his move. And he does. The cat approaches the desk and hops on it. A nearby snow globe is seen near the cat. However, unknown to Butter and the cat, Sky is seen peering out of the hallway, out of sight and scanning the cat's actions. The cat grins mischievously and knocks the globe over, breaking into a million pieces on the dog's head. Sky gasps and finally sees the cat's true colors. Dawn rushes into the room, upon hearing the crash and sees the globe in a million pieces next to Butter).

-Dawn: Butter! Again!? In the backyard!

-Sky: Dawn, no! It wasn't Butter. It was the cat! I saw the whole thing!

(Dawn looks up at the cat. The cat glares his greenish-orange eyes, his plan foiled by the Minecrafters. He leaps off of the desk and at Sky. He starts clawing his face, making him fall onto his back. Butter sees this and takes action to protect his owner. He runs over to the cat and hits him with his head away from Sky. The cat is slammed against the wall. However, he is far from defeated, as he rises back to his paws and hisses at the dog. Butter response by baring his sharp, dagger-like teeth at the feline. Then, after a brief stare-down, they lunges for each other. The cat sinks his razor-sharp claws into Butter's head, making him whimper in pain. However, he retaliates by biting down on the cat's tail, making him yowl in pain. The cat leaps off of Butter and runs. Dawn acts quickly and opens the front door, resulting in the cat running away. Butter follows him out. Sky gets to his feet and runs out the door. He and Dawn can only watch as the mobs attack each other. Butter gets the upper-hand and grabs the cat's tail again. He starts spinning him around and around rapidly. He eventually lets go of the cat, flinging him far and away. Butter asserts his dominance by howling. Sky and Dawn rush up to Butter and pet him).

-Sky: Butter, that was awesome! I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. I should have known that cat was no good.

(Butter responds by licking Sky's face. Dawn looks in the direction where the cat flew away).

-Dawn: I wonder where that cat will end up.

(Meanwhile, about 3 miles away from Sky and Dawn's house, Jerome is seen searching through a public trash can for a good meal).

-Jerome: Man, I'm so hungry. Where can one get a good meal around here? Notch, get me something to eat!

(Then, Jerome hears a nearby screech. He looks up and sees the cat falling towards the can. He backs away as the cat lands into the trash can with a hard thud. He looks down into the trash can, then looks towards the sky).

-Jerome: (happily) Thank You!


	6. Ep 6: Shop 'Till You Drop

**Ep. 6: Shop 'Till You Drop**

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update, readers. The Internet at my house wasn't working and I had to wait until my other older brother eventually got it working. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

(When a group of friends get locked inside a store, mischief will soon come. Summer is almost here. About a couple of weeks from now, Sky and all of his friends are going on a vacation for the rest of the summer. They are excited for the trip, but something, things don't always go the way you want them to go. On a lazy Saturday, Sky is seen sleeping across the sofa with Butter on his stomach, sleeping the other way around, his fluffy tail hitting against Sky's face).

-Sky: (In his sleep) Hm...Jerome, you might wanna shave your tongue once in a while.

(Then, Butter wakes up. He yawns, stretching his jaws apart, then coming together. He gets up and leaps off of Sky, making him grunt a bit in his sleep. He turns the other way. Then, out of nowhere, someone crashes through the front door, snapping Sky out of his sleep and making him fall off the couch. Then, it is revealed to be Jerome).

-Jerome: Sky!

-Sky: (groaning) Dude, whatever happened to knocking?

-Jerome: Sorry. Didn't know you were asleep. Anyway, you ready?

(Sky heaves himself off the floor).

-Sky: For what?

-Jerome: The super low-price sale that's about to take place at Fall-Mart in only a couple of hours!

-Sky: Oh man, I completely forgot! Deadlox and TrueMU and are over there, right?

-Jerome: Of course! They've been holding our place in line for an hour now! Come on, let's not keep them waiting.

(Jerome runs out of the house, and Sky does the same. But before he follows Jerome, he comes back and carefully places the half-broken door back into the doorway. Then, he takes off with Jerome. A while later, Sky and Jerome make it to Fall-Mart, a very long line of people waiting outside of the doors for the sale to begin. At the very front of the line, Deadlox and TrueMU are seen waiting for the Minecrafters. They make it to them).

-TrueMU: Hey Sky. You remember the plan, right?

-Sky: Of course. We rush in there and take everything we need for the trip in the upcoming weeks. But we'll need to do it professionally and normally, got it?

-Everyone except Sky: Got it.

(But then, after the final hour passes and the doors open, Sky and his friends scream and rush into the store, followed by the line of people. They scatter as they grab shopping carts. They race up and down different aisles and grab food, care, or personal items, not caring for the prices because Sky has a butter card with over $20,000 in it. Sky and Jerome mostly go after the foods while Deadlox and TrueMU go after the supplies they'll need. But the males aren't aware of is that due to the super-sale event, the store closes early, and they are completely oblivious to the time. After a good 6 hours passed, nearly everyone had gone home with their groceries and all the shelfs everywhere are cleaned-out. The last of the employees leave. Sky and his friends were currently at the far end of the store. Then, the last employee shuts the doors and locks them. 10 minutes later, Sky meets up with the others, their carts overflowing with items).

-Sky: Guys, wasn't that epic!?

-TrueMu: It sure was! I don't think I can fit any more stuff in my cart.

-Deadlox: The deals here were awesome!

-Jerome: Too bad it had to end, though.

-Sky: Oh well, we got what we needed. Come on, let's pay for our stuff and get out of here.

(A short while later, Sky and the others get to the cash registers, but are confused when they see no cashiers).

-Jerome: Um...is the store still open?

-TrueMu: Sky, what time is it?

(Sky looks at the watch around his right wrist).

-Sky: It's 8:40.

-Deadlox: Oh my Notch! The store closed 10 minutes ago! We're locked in!

-TrueMU: Sky, why weren't you keeping track of the time!?

-Sky: Hey, I'm not a frickin' alarm clock! Besides, I was having too much fun!

-Deadlox: Okay, nobody, panic. Since we're the only ones in the store, we won't get in trouble.

-Jerome: Wait...if we're the only ones here...does that mean...we have the entire store to ourselves?

(The Minecrafters look around. A good amount of items are still positioned on shelves, covering the entire left portion of the store).

-Jerome: Guys...are you thinking what I'm thinking?

-Everyone except Jerome: Oh, yeah!

(The males cheer and rush over to the portion of the store. They interact with everything from sport balls to eating all of the products. However, only after a few minutes, the fun is short-lived when the lights go out in the store. Everyone starts screaming and run through the dark).

-Deadlox: Sky, where are you!?

-TrueMu: Deadlox, is that you? Where's Fluffy?

-Deadlox: I don't know! Jerome! Jerome!

-Voice: Guys, I'm over here!

-TrueMU: Over where?

-Jerome: I'm next to Deadlox!

-TrueMU: Oh, okay. Now where's Sky?

-Voice: **SOMEONE, HELP! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!**

-Deadlox: Sky, hang on! Don't go anywhere? Okay, guys. Let's stick together and try to find Sky.

(In the pitch darkness, the three Minecrafters tread through the aisles of the store, looking for Sky. Luckily, during the search, Deadlox has manage to find a flashlight and shines the light everywhere. They enter the soap aisle, where a familiar figure is seen lying against one of the shelves with a tub of soap next to him. The guys run up to him and it's Sky, his mouth smeared with bubbles).

-TrueMU: Sky, have you been eating soap!?

-Sky: (groaning) Yep. I thought it was delicious butter.

(Sky scoops his hand inside the container and eats a handful of soap).

-Sky: (mouth-full) It doesn't taste as good as it smells.

-Deadlox: Sky, how stupid are you?

-Sky: It varies.

(Sky burps up a cloud of bubbles. They burst a few seconds later).

-Jerome: Look, the important side to all this is that we're all together and none of us are hurt.

-TrueMu: But now, we've got to find a way out of here. We won't make it through the night in the dark.

-Deadlox: Man, going on a shopping spree in one day was the stupidest thing we could think of. Even more stupider than that time Sky built that blocky waterfall.

**(Flashback Starts)**

(Sky is seen on top a large waterslide made of hard stone blocks. Deadlox is at the bottom of the slide, updating his phone).

-Sky: Hey Deadlox! Check this out! I'm going to slide down this waterfall.

(Sky jumps into the waterfall, but is quickly met with pain as he tumbles all the way to the bottom. Sky cries out dramatically as he hits the bottom of the slide, Deadlox completely distracted with his phone).

-Deadlox: Sky, I'm not going to call the hospital because you never learn your lessons.

**(Flashback Ends)**

(Deadlox leads the group through the spooky store, looking everywhere for a way out).

-Sky: Man, this is scary. It feels like we're in the game 'Slenderman', except there's no one after us, and we're looking for a way out instead of notes.

-Jerome: Okay, maybe if we sing, we'll be a bit better. Sky, why don't you start?

-Sky: Okay..._Somebody help us through this nightmare...we can't escape this place...somebody save us from this night_-

(A sudden sound stops the gang. Sky stops singing and hides behind Jerome, who rolls his eyes at him for being scared of a sudden sound. Deadlox shines the flashlight forward. Ahead of the group, a soccer ball rolls for a bit before stopping).

-Deadlox: Sky, relax. It's just a ball.

-Sky: But who pushed it?

-TrueMU: It probably just rolled on its own. Besides, we're the only ones here, Sky. Nothing and no one will hurt us.

(But then, the sound of footsteps behind them spooked everyone. They turn around and the sounds get even louder. They silently gasps and run for cover in the clothes section. Sky and Deadlox hide in the pants section while Jerome and TrueMU hide in the T-shirts. They wait in silence as the footsteps appear to be from a figure, who strolls causally past the clothes section with a flashlight in hand).

-Jerome: (whispering) Dude...

-TrueMU: (whispering) What?

-Jerome: (whispering) I have to fart.

-TrueMU: (whispering) Well, don't let it out! You're going to get us caught!

-Jerome: (whispering) I can't...hold it! It's sneaking out!

(Then, a loud 'pfft' echoes through the section. Sky and Deadlox stifle their laughs while TrueMU punches Jerome in the back of his head. The figure obviously hears the loud noise and shines his flashlight towards the clothes section. Sky and Deadlox cease their muted laughter and hide even deeper within the pants and shorts. The figure walks around for a while, then eventually pads away to the other part of the store. When the coast is clear, the gang storm out of the section and make their way to the front doors, only wanting to get out the easy way. Sky grabs the handles and yanks them, but the doors don't budge at all. He looks out. There are no cars in sight, the entire parking lot is deserted. Light poles slightly lit up the pavement. Sky tries opening the doors again).

-Deadlox: Sky, hurry! Open the doors!

-Sky: (straining) I can't! They're locked!

-Jerome: Then, we're going to have to ram ourselves against the glass until it breaks.

(One by one, everyone tries their turn to break down the doors. The forced slams against the glass doors has no effect to them at all and instead, leaves the guys with aching arms or legs. Sky looks over and sees a abandoned shopping cart. He gets an idea).

-Sky: Guys, I've got it. It may be a long shot, but it just might work!

(A short while later, Sky and Jerome are seen in the shopping cart, Deadlox and TrueMU grasping the handle on the cart. The cart is positioned 30 meters away from where the doors are).

-Sky: Are you two ready?

-TrueMU and Deadlox: Ready!

-Jerome: Sky, I'm not so sure if this is a good idea.

-Sky: Jerome, this is our last shot to get out of here. It's worth trying.

-Jerome: Okay, fine. But if I get hurt, you're paying for it.

-Sky: Okay, on three. One...two...THREE!

(TrueMU and Deadlox start pushing the cart, gaining speed with each step. Jerome and Sky brace themselves as the cart gets closer to the doors. Then, at the last moment, the same figure that the guys saw before appears again at the doors. The guys scream, unable to stop the cart. The figure turns around and sees the cart heading right for him. It's too late for him to dodge and the cart slams into him and crashes through the glass doors, sending glass shards everywhere. The cart stops, sending Sky toppling over the figure and throwing the two across the parking lot. When they eventually stop, Sky groans as he lifts himself up, adjusting his sunglasses back onto his face. Beneath him is a male Minecrafter with sunglasses as well, but more thicker and blacker, a black suit with an orange and yellow tie, and black shoes and pants. Sky gets off of him and helps him to his feet).

-Sky: Listen, dude. I am so sorry. My friends and I got locked in Fall-Mart and we were trying to get out, but we didn't want to get in trouble and then, you came along.

-Minecrafter: (German Accent) What are you talking about? If you un your friendz were locked in, you could have come to me un ask me to unlock ze doors for you all.

-Sky: Oh...well, sorry if we caused any damage to the store. And the glass doors as well.

-Minecrafter: Don't worry, I'll order new ones.

-Sky: Well, nice to meet you. I'm Sky, and those guys are Jerome, TrueMU, and Deadlox. And you are?

-Minecrafter: Ze name's Bodil. I'm ze night-guard of Fall-Mart. Anyway, do you have items you need to pay?

-Sky: Well...yeah.

-Bodil: I'll take care of it.

(20 minutes later, Sky and the gang walk out of the store with items in bags).

-Sky: Thanks again, Bodil! We'll be in touch!

-Bodil: Come again, Minecrafters! Enjoy your vacation!

(After Sky and his friends disappear, Bodil enters back into the store and resumes his guarding duty. But while walking, he doesn't see the soccer ball and slips on it. He is thrown backwards and lands in the T-shirts section where Jerome had farted in. He takes an inhale and covers his nose, the unpleasant scent still strong).

-Bodil: Good Notch! Who cut ze cheese here? Not on ze shirts!


	7. Ep 7: Yours, Mine, and Not The Squids'

**Ep. 7: Yours, Mine, and Not The Squids'**

* * *

**-Reviewers: Pokemaster94, I read your review and you're right! Maybe I should do some chapters where Sky and his friends beat up a couple of squids. Your suggestion inspired me to create this chapter. Enjoy!**

**-ThaShasta: Really!? Well, when I make SkyShorts Season 2, I'll correct his accent. Thanks for the alert, though! (Man, I feel kind of stupid and embarrassed right now).**

* * *

(On a rainy day in GeoCity, Sky and Dawn are seen walking towards a large, towering building made up of iron blocks. The couple quickly rush inside to avoid any more of the rain. They walk up a long hallway, the sides decorated in famous paintings. When they reach the end of the hallway, in front of them is a door to an office. Sky opens it and walks inside, along with Dawn. Inside the room, a short column is seen in the middle of the room with a beautiful block of butter on top of it. Then, an elderly man enters the room and greets the Minecrafters).

-Man: Welcome, Sky and Dawn. It's great having you two here to protect the rare Shining Block of Butter.

-Dawn: No problem, Robinson. We'd be more than happy to protect the butter from those three squids that still exist in Minecraftia. Right, Sky? Sky?

(Dawn looks over to her husband as he is seen gleaming at the butter block, the light from the block shining into his sunglasses. Dawn wakes him from his day-dream by elbowing him in the chest).

-Sky: Huh? Oh, right. Don't worry, Robinson. We'll make sure those stupid squids stay away from the block. You can go enjoy your rest and relaxation.

-Robinson: Thank you, Sky. I'll be back in a week.

(Robinson exits the room, leaving Sky and Dawn with the butter block).

-Dawn: Sky, are we going to be the only ones to protect this block?

-Sky: Don't worry, Dawn. I'll call everyone to meet me up here and protect the butter.

(A couple of hours later, every one of Sky's friends are seen in the office with Sky and Dawn).

-Sky: Okay, so now that you're all here, let me explain what's going to happen.

* * *

**(3 hours later...)**

* * *

-Sky: So that's why we must protect the butter block at all costs. We mustn't let the squids get their tentacles on it.

-Deadlox: Wait...that's all we're all here, how could that took 3 hours for you to explain this?

-HuskyMudkipz: And I thought we defeated all the squids?

-Sky: Well, these three are the last of the squid kind. But they're all males, so they can't reproduce.

-Jerome: Unless they turn gay.

-Ssundee: Aw...dude, don't even go there.

-TrueMU: Well, it shouldn't be too hard guarding the butter block. Those squids aren't very bright.

(Meanwhile, outside of the building, looking through a pair of binoculars is a land-walking squid, behind him are two other squids. He lowers the binoculars).

-Squid #1: Look at them in there, guarding that butter block.

-Squid #2: How are we going to get it?

-Squid #1: Easy, my mollusk friend. We grab our machine made of diamond and storm in there and take that block from them.

-Squid #3: Something tells me that this is going to end badly.

-Squid #1: No one asked you. Let's head to the device, squids.

* * *

**(Plan #1)**

(The squids slither across the pavement and into the wilderness outside of GeoCity. Positioned in the middle of glade is a medium-sized structure shaped into a robot. The first squid enters the top of the machine, the second squid enters the Robby's right arm with a machine gun, and the last squid enters the left arm with a rocket launcher).

-Squid #1: Let's do this. Squid #2, flip the switch!

-Squid #2: You got it!

(The cephalopod stretches a tentacle over to the left of it and flips a switch. Nothing happens).

-Squid #1: Flip the switch, dammit!

-Squid #2: I did! It ain't working!

(The squids exit the machine and take a look at what's wrong. Then, the first squid looks at the center of the robot, where an empty block space is seen).

-Squid #1: Oh, I forgot. We built this thing to destroy Sky and his friends, but in order to power it, we need the Butter block.

-Squid #3: Well, at least it can't get any worse.

(Then, a loud crank is heard. The squid gaze as the robot starts falling apart and eventually collapses altogether. They look in silence for a bit).

-Squid #3: I totally called that.

**(Plan #1 Failed)**

* * *

**(Plan #2) **

(The squids are seen, analyzing the building. Sky and Dawn are seen inside the office where the Butter block is, Jerome and HuskyMudkipz are seen guarding the front of the building, BajanCanadian and Ssundee are guarding the sides of the building, and TrueMU and Deadlox are guarding the back of the building. The first squid slithers up to a homemade medium-sized slingshot, his squid friends patiently waiting for him).

-Squid #2: What's the new plan?

-Squid #1: Here it is. One of the windows to the office is open. Now, if you both can aim me for that open window, I can get the Butter block and storm away before those Minecrafters will have time to notice. Let's put this plan into action).

(The first squid enters the slingshot. The others grab the elastic and start pulling it back. Then, when the aim is just about right, they let go and send the cephalopod zooming through the rain and towards the window. Meanwhile, back in the office, Sky is getting a bit bothered by the open window).

-Sky: Man, the sound of the rain is bugging me. Hey Dawny, can you close that window?

-Dawn: Oh, sure.

(Dawn walks up to the window and closes it. She turns around as the first squid slams into the window. It slides off as Dawn turns around when she hears the thud).

-Dawn: What was that?

-Sky: Eh, it was probably a bird slamming into the window. They can be pretty stupid like the squids.

**(Plan #2 Failed)**

* * *

**(Plan #3)**

(The squids are seen lying out a explosive mine and carefully place a butter ingot on top of it. They scurry away into the brush and watch as Sky is seen walking around the building. He turns and sees the butter ingot. He gasps happily and rushes over to the item).

-Squid #1: Yes! Now, watch as he will unknowingly step on the mine buried under that butter ingot and explode into oblivion.

-Squid #2: This plan can't possibly fail!

-Squid #3: Or will it?

-Squid #1 and #2: Shut up!

(The butter god reaches the butter ingot. When he steps on the mine to retrieve it, nothing happens. No explosion. Nothing. The squids gasp silently as the Minecrafter runs back into the building to show his friends what he found. The first squid comes out to see what went wrong).

-Squid #1: What the heck? Why didn't it go off!?

(The squid gets to the place where the mine is buried. It touches the top of it with his tentacle and makes it explode. A cloud of smoke blinds the other two squids for a few seconds before it clears away. Still standing in the same position with one of his tentacles sticking out is the first squid, who collapses a few moments later).

**(Plan #3 Failed)**

* * *

**(Plan #4)**

(About 3 days later, a wobbly figure dressed in a light-green coat is seen walking towards the building. Inside are the three squids, who stop momentarily).

-Squid #1: Are you two ready?

-Squid #2: Check!

-Squid #3: It took you 3 days to think of this!?

-Squid #1: You shut the fuck up, cephalo-FUCK! Just walk us over to the front doors!

-Squid #3: (sighs) I don't know why you two chose me to be the legs.

(The third squid carefully leads the legs while the two squids balance themselves on their heads. They make it to the front of the building, where Jerome and Husky are seen on guard-duty. They quickly turn their heads and see the wobbly figure walk right up to them).

-HuskyMudkipz: Um...can we help you?

-Squid #1: Hey. I'm a squid.

(The second squid pinches the first squid on one of his tentacles).

-Squid #1: Ow! Uh...I mean. Uh...(bad British Accent) I meant, Sir Squidington, world traveler and and expert on...Butter blocks!

(The Minecrafters eye the figure suspiciously. The first squid is slightly scared of their looks. But when they move out of the way to let him and the other squids in, he knew that he had fooled them).

-HuskyMudkipz: You may enter...Squidington.

-Squid #1: Why, thank you, good sir- eh...Mudkip.

(The figure then wobbles inside the building. The Minecrafters then look back out as the doors shut close).

-Jerome:...Dude, you know that that guy was those three squids in disguise?

-HuskyMudkipz: Oh yeah. Totally. They aren't fooling anyone with that coat and that top one's sad attempt at a British accent. I just wanted to let them in so they could see the reaction of Sky when he immediately sees them. In fact, it should take place in exactly 3...2...1-

(The doors burst open and the three squids are seen crawling away, screaming in terror as Sky runs out through the doors on all fours, barking maniacally and chasing them with great speed).

-HuskyMudkipz: (chuckles) Ah...I like it when he's angry.

**(Plan #4 Failed)**

* * *

**(Plan #5)**

(After 2 days had passed, the week was almost over and the squids don't have enough time left. However, the lack of time didn't concern them, for they came up with a new plan so genius, it was guaranteed not to fail. They had stolen a Ghast egg from a lab downtown and are just about ready to release it so it can spread chaos through GeoCity).

-Squid #2: Are you sure about this? Ghasts only exist in the Nether and they can be quite violent.

-Squid #1: I'm sure. Come on out, you Mob!

(The first squid throws the egg. It breaks and appearing right out of the egg and into the air is the large, spooky-looking, 9 limbed mob).

-Squid #1: Ghast, go and destroy the white building in GeoCity!

-Ghast: **EEEEECCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRR!**

(The Ghast screeches and fires a fireball at the squids, throwing them backwards and into the forest behind them. The Ghast makes purring noises and flies away. The squids look up from the foliage and see the mob ascending away).

-Squid #1: This...can't backfire at all!

(Meanwhile, as the Ghast floats through the city, the Minecraft citizens see the mob, scream in terror, and run for shelter. The Ghast scans throughout the city, looking for a building worth destroying. When it spots the white building, it narrows its deathly-yellow eyes and glides straight for it. Meanwhile, BajanCanadian and Ssundee are guarding the left side of the building when BajanCanadian spots the mob, a distance away).

-BajanCanadian: Holy Shit! Ghast!

-Ssundee: What!? Where!?

-BajanCanadian: Over there!

(They both gaze up and see the Ghast. They panic and rush through the doors to get Sky. When they enter the office, they call out for him).

-Both: **SKY! SKY! SKY!**

(Sky is scared out of his feet and turns around).

-Sky: Guys, what is it? Tell me.

(The guys start talking, but due to them speaking at the same time, Sky can't make out on what they're saying. After 3 frustrating minutes pass, Sky shuts them up by grabbing their lips).

-Sky: Now, I'm going to let go your lips. And when I do, I want _one of you_ to tell me what is going on. Got it?

-Both: Hm-mm.

(Sky release their lips. Ssundee takes an inhale, but BajanCanadian interrupts).

-BajanCanadian: Sky, there's a Ghast coming over here to kill us!

(Ssundee exhales, now that Sky knew what was going on).

-Sky: A Ghast? Those mobs only exist in the Nether. Are you guys pulling a prank on me?

-Ssundee: Sky, we swear. This is not a prank! This is the real deal! There's a Ghast coming over here and it's going to kill us with its fireballs.

-Sky: Oh, shit! Okay, you two get the Butter block out of here and I'll alert the others!

(The Minecrafters nod and do what their friend says. Sky runs out of the office while they grab the Butter block and heave it out of the office. Once they're outside, they stop dead in their tracks when the Ghast is seen right above them. It floats in the air, quietly while Sky and the others stare with shocked expressions).

-Sky: Okay...nobody make...any sudden movements.

(But then, shortly after Sky says that, BajanCanadian loses his grip on the Butter block and it lands right on Ssundee's foot. He yells out and lets go of the block, grasping his foot and hopping about on his other foot. The Ghast is provoked and starts warming up a fireball. Sky quickly grabs the Butter block and holds it to his face as the Ghast fires off its attack. The fireball heads straight for the block. But, it is bounced back towards the Ghast, causing damage to it and making it back away. Sky looks up and sees the block, completely unscarred).

-Sky: The power of Butter saved us. Guys, hurry! Let's get out of here!

(Sky, BajanCanadian, and Ssundee dart away of the mob. It eventually recovers from its own attack and sees the Minecrafters making a break for it. It screeches again and starts following them. At the far end of the building, the others are seen chatting amongst themselves when Sky, Bajan, and Ssundee run by them).

-Dawn: Sky, what's going on?

-Sky: Ghast! Scary! Run!

(Dawn and the others turn, see the Ghast, and run for their lives. Soon, Sky and the others hide in the deepest part of the forest, where they unexpectedly bump into the three squids that had been causing trouble. The entire group glare down at the squids, who in response, chuckle nervously).

-Squid #1: We're...not squids?

(Moments later, the Ghast is seen, gliding through the air, scanning the forest for any potential targets. But then, its sight is blinded by a squid. It screeches as two more squids fly out of the forest and accidentally attach themselves to the mob. The Ghast panics and flys off into the distance in the other direction, away from GeoCity and the Minecrafters. They cheer victoriously and eventually, return back to the undamaged building with the Butter block).


	8. Ep 8: Hurricane-A-Plenty

**Ep. 8: Hurricane-A-Plenty**

* * *

**-Reviewers: Awesomeking13, I know I told you that Rex would be used in 'SkyShorts Season 2', but since I got your review, I thought 'Why not?'. Anyway, your character will appear in this chapter, along with Crystal and Kitty. **

* * *

(When everyone braces themselves for a deadly category 5 hurricane, can they survive and save the other residents of GeoCity? On a quiet afternoon in GeoCity, a speeding red car is seen driving away from Fall-Mart. Sky is seen behind the wheel while Dawn clutches the ends of her arm rest. Butter is in the back, happily sticking his head out of the window. But quickly stick it back in when Sky nearly runs over a light-pole).

-Dawn: Sky, will you calm down? I know the weather guy said that the hurricane was coming this way, but there's no reason to freak out about it!

-Sky: Dawn, didn't you listen to the rest of that report? He said that the hurricane was a category 5! That's the deadliest level of all the other levels! If we don't get home in time and alert the others, we're fucked! Fucked, I tell you!

-Butter: Bark! Bark!

-Sky: No, I will not slow down the car, Butter. We gotta get back home A.S.A.P.! And if you get carsick, stick your head out the window.

(Butter whimpers and sticks his head out the window again. After 3 hours passed, every one of Sky's friends are seen at Sky and Dawn's house, patiently waiting for updates on the incoming hurricane. Sky walks in to give an announcement).

-Sky: Okay, so now that you're all here, you might as well prepare yourselves for the disaster that will now befall on GeoCity.

-TrueMU: Sky, I think you're taking this a little too far. I mean, it's not the end of the world.

-Jerome: (singing) It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine...

(TrueMU smacks the back of Jerome's head, cutting off his song).

-Jerome: Ow! What? It's a great song, especially when all life as we know it will come to an end when this hurricane comes.

-Deadlox: What's the name of this hurricane anyway?

-HuskyMudkipz: I saw one of the earlier updates. The hurricane's name is Leslie.

-Deadlox: Man, she sounds like she's going to crush us.

-HuskyMudkipz: She's a boy.

-Deadlox: Oh...Leslie still sounds like a girl's name, though.

-Sky: Everyone, shut your mouths! The next update are starting!

(Everyone gaze over to the TV as a weather woman appear behind a desk).

-Weather Woman: This evening, in Minecraftia, Hurricane Leslie is slowly making his way towards GeoCity and the other cities that surround it. Citizens are advised to stay at home and best prepared themselves for the deadly category 5 storm. Tornadoes are possible, as well as severe flooding and hail.

(Everyone in the room gasps. Sky yelps and jumps into TrueMU's arms).

-Sky: TrueMU, I'm startled!

-TrueMU: I know, Sky. You say that whenever you get scared.

-Sky: Everyone, we have to board up the windows! There's wooden planks in the garage. Go get them and hammer away.

(Everyone immediately rush to the garage and grab the needed blocks. TrueMU puts Sky back on the floor and he runs off to join the others. TrueMU sighs deeply as he takes a seat on the couch. Butter comes walking up to him and looks at the Minecrafter).

-Butter: (whimpers) Arf! Woof!

(TrueMU leans forward and pets Butter on the head).

-TrueMU: I know, buddy. Sky can get a little out-of-control whenever there's a situation. I mean, it's just a hurricane. How bad can it possibly be?

**(A split second later...)**

(Everyone in the house is seen crouched down in the kitchen as hail pounds the roof of the house and a loud downpour is heard outside, heavy winds send out a chilling scream. However, Dawn isn't present with the rest of the guys).

-Ssundee: Where's Dawn?

-Sky: She's upstairs. She thought that she could make it through this storm if she slept. But we're not going to relax.

(All of a sudden, TrueMU takes a step forward and a ripple of water is heard. He looks down, then up, and sees water entering the house through the front door, despite it being closed shut. The others see this and gasp. They immediately head to the door and start blocking it with nearby objects, but it doesn't stop the water from coming in).

-Sky: Oh Notch! This is it! We're going to drown!

-HuskyMudkipz: Well, not me! I'm a Water-type, so I can't die.

-BajanCanadian: Then, save us, dammit!

-HuskyMudkipz: Okay, okay! I'll just...drink up all of the water.

(HuskyMudkipz gets down and starts sipping up the already knee-high water. After he intakes a gallon, Jerome warns about something).

-Jerome: Dude, I don't you're supposed to drink rainwater. I mean, it's from the ocean, and the fish and other water creatures use that as their toilet.

(HuskyMudkipz gasps with a mouth full of water, turns, and does a long spit-take at Jerome, soaking him in the dirty water. After he finishes, he gags for awhile before he catches his breath. Jerome growls angrily in his mouth. Meanwhile, Dawn is seen coming downstairs from her nap).

-Dawn: (yawning) Hey guys, what's with all the ruckus?

(Dawn opens her tired eyes, which immediately snap open when she sees everyone in the knee-high water).

-Dawn: Oh geez, this storm was more worse than I thought it would be. What are we going to do?

-Sky: We need to get to the attic! It's our last chance to make through this storm alive.

(Sky leads everyone to the back end of the house. He pulls on a rope and a foldable ladder comes into view. He lets everyone climb up first. But then, Sky remembers he had forgotten someone; Butter!)

-Sky: Guys, you all stay up there! I have to go find Butter.

(Sky runs away, his friends telling him to come back).

-Jerome: Sky, are you crazy!?

-HuskyMudkipz: Dude, it's too late! The house is already going to be underwater!

-Sky: (from a distance) I'm not leaving Butter behind! He's part of the family too!

(Sky makes it to the living room. He looks over and sees that the water level reaches up to his chest. Then, he looks to the right and sees Butter whimpering as he stands unsteadily on a table. Sky whistles for Butter to come. Butter hears his owner, but he doesn't want to enter the water. But with time ticking away, Butter knows that time is running out. He leaps into the water and doggy-paddles his way to Sky. Sky grabs him and heaves him over his shoulders. He trudges through the rigid waters and runs back to the ladder. Butter digs his claws into Sky's clothing to seize a more powerful grip on his owner. Sky feels his claws dig into his skin, but he gets through the pain. He slowly steps his way up the ladder. He lets Butter go first, then he enters the attic and shuts the attic door. Sky pants heavily, but is relieved that everyone is in the attic alive).

-Dawn: Sky, that was so courageous.

-Sky: I know. I couldn't leave Butter behind. He's part of the family, and a family sticks together, no matter what.

(Butter wags his tail furiously, leaps into Sky's lap, and thoroughly licks his face. Sky laughs as he hugs his canine friend as he continues to lick his owner's face).

-BajanCanadian: Sky, don't you know where that dog's mouth has been?

-Sky: Don't know, don't care. Besides, did you know that a dog's mouth is actually cleaner than a humans'?

-Jerome: That's just a myth. They say that so you wouldn't be grossed out the next time your dog licks your face.

(Butter soon ceases the licking. Sky wipes his face).

-Sky: Anyway, now that we're all here, looks like we're going to sleep through the storm.

-Deadlox: It's going to be a long night.

-TrueMU: You said it.

(Soon, everyone tries to settle themselves in the rather uncomfortable attic. Sky and Dawn sleep together, Butter coming to Sky's side and settling on his chest. The next morning eventually comes. The hurricane had already died down 2 hours ago. When Sky awakens, he sees that everyone else is still sleeping. He slowly heaves himself up from Dawn and walks over to the attic door to see how badly damaged the house is. When he opens it, he sees that the hallway is nearly underwater. Then, coming into view is one of the three squids that caused trouble for him and his friends about a week ago. The squid swims calmly through the rough waters).

-Squid #1: Hey. I'm a squid.

(Sky quickly shuts the door shut. He stands in the middle of the attic and screams).

-Sky: WAKE UP!

(Everyone is awaken by the sudden shout. Ssundee lifts up his sunglasses and rubs his tired eyes).

-Ssundee: Sky, what's going on?

-Sky: The house is nearly underwater. If we stay here any longer, we're going to be underwater as well. Everyone, to the roof!

-Deadlox: But how are we going to get up there?

-Sky: The way I know how.

(Sky pads to the back of the attic and grasps an iron axe. He stands at the edge of where the attic roof ended and gets his axe ready).

-Sky: Everyone, get back.

(Everyone does what Sky says and back away. Sky grunts as he starts axing his way through the roof. Splitters of wood start falling from the the spot he's hitting at. After 10 minutes, Sky has made a hole large enough for everyone to fit through).

-Sky: Dawn, you go first.

-Dawn: (hesitantly) O-Okay...

(Dawn steps over to the hole and Sky heaves her out of the attic. When Dawn is outside, she looks around herself and is struck with a variety of emotions at the damage of GeoCity. Half of the neighborhood that she and Sky lived in was underwater. Cars floating aimlessly through the cold and harsh waters, light poles snapped like toothpicks, and debris littered the surface of the flood. As she is surveying this, the others climb through the hole and look around).

-TrueMU: My Notch...I thought the storm wouldn't be THAT severe. But the damage here, it's...it's terrible.

-Dawn: (sighs) Looks like our vacation to South Paradise Island is ruined. We're never going to recover in time for us to take the trip.

(Sky is the last to climb out of the attic. He gasps as he sees the total damage done to GeoCity).

-BajanCanadian: What are we going to do next? We have no food, no shelter, and it's freezing like fuck out here!

-Sky: Well, if we're going to starve out here, the last option of food is each other. All in favor of eating Deadlox, say 'aye'.

-All except Deadlox: Aye!

-Deadlox: Hey! You know, there's other options of eating beside cannibalism.

-Jerome: What can we survive on?

-Deadlox: Um...

(But then, a distance 'moo' is heard. Deadlox turns and sees a stray cow standing on a floating piece of board. When the board gets close to the house, the cow leaps off the board and lands on the roof, mooing at the Minecrafters).

-Deadlox: We can eat that cow!

-Ssundee: And exactly what are you going to use to kill it?

(Deadlox looks at his non-existence hands, then suddenly, screams and goes on the attack. He punches the cow about 30 times before finally killing it. He pants, then gathers up the raw beef and shows it to everyone).

-Sky: Dude, we can't eat raw beef without cooking it.

-Deadlox: Fine! I'll just eat it all myself.

(Deadlox eats a raw beef. He nearly vomits due to it not being cooked, but manages to keep it down. Sky looks over to his right and sees a stray lifeboat floating in the water).

-Sky: Guys, I have an idea!

(A few minutes later, Sky is seen moving the boat forward using an oar. Everyone else is seated in the lifeboat, looking at the destruction and what's left of GeoCity).

-Jerome: I don't get it. It's nearly the beginning of summer, and our city was struck by a hurricane. Don't they usually start in the beginning of June?

-HuskyMudkipz: Yes, but a hurricane forming early before the month of June is just plain odd.

-Sky: No doubt that this is the squids' doing.

-Dawn: Sky, I understand that those three squids are troublesome sometimes, but I doubt they had anything to do with the hurricane.

-BajanCanadian: I bet they don't even know what a hurricane is.

-HuskyMudkipz: Sky, where are you taking us?

-Sky: We're going to sail through the city and find any survivors. I just hope we're not too late.

(As seconds turn into long minutes, everyone scans through the half-underwater city in search for anyone. When Sky sails over to where the Fall-Mart building, they see a familiar figure, standing on a piece of wooden plank that's about to break. Sky quickly sails over to the figure and it's revealed to be Bodil, the night-guard of the store).

-Sky: Bodil, hurry! Jump on the boat!

(Bodil unsteadily gets himself into a jumping position and leaps. He makes it halfway into the boat, his legs only getting soaked. Ssundee and Jerome help him into the boat).

-Bodil: (Bulgarian Accent) Thank you so much, Sky! I thought I was done for good!

-Sky: No problem. By the way, what happen to your accent?

-Bodil: Oh, the writer made a mistake in one of the earlier story episodes. (Breaks the fourth wall) Ain't that right, Kittyjen781?

* * *

**-Kittyjen781: Shut up! It was an honest mistake! Your accent just confused me! Just stick to the story and stop breaking the fourth wall!**

* * *

-Bodil: (to himself) Drama queen.

(Soon, Sky resumes the rowing and brings everyone to another neighborhood, the damage is much worse than their neighborhood. As they get to the next block, Sky looks over to his right and sees three more figures, stranded on a falling apart house. Sky recognizes the figures as Kitty, Crystal, and Rex, three friends who he hasn't seen in quite a while ever since the events with the squids. But Sky knew better than to leave them behind. Instead, he rows the boat until he is in close proximity of the house).

-Sky: Guys, hurry! Before the house collapses!

(Kitty is the first to jump. She leaps off and easily lands on the boat on her feet. Crystal is next to jump. She clears the jump and lands in the boat. Then, a loud crack is heard from the house. Rex looks over and sees the roof caving in. He quickly jumps, but he doesn't make it and lands into the water. He struggles to keep his head above water and quickly swims over to the lifeboat, being helped inside by Jerome and TrueMU).

-Rex: (panting) Thank you...Sky. Oh Notch...I thought we were doomed.

-Kitty: Yeah. We were totally unprepared for this sudden hurricane. Besides, don't they start in the beginning of June?

-HuskyMudkipz: They do, but this one decided to form early.

-Crystal: What do we do now? We're probably the only ones left in GeoCity who are still alive!

-Jerome: If we are, then we'll have to repopulate the city again and start our new lives as fish people.

(Everyone stares at Jerome for the odd suggestion).

-Jerome: But, then again, it would take us a long time for us to adapt to this.

-Sky: There's gotta be others out there who are still alive.

(Sky continues to lead the boat, everyone is quite amazed with his long-lasting stamina and strength. After an hour passes, Sky sees the mayor's building, the top of it only visible to his view. And on it, several citizens and the mayor are seen, looking wildly wound in all directions until they see Sky. Sky boards the boat near the roof and everyone in it climbs off and stand on the roof. Sky is the last to get on, abandoning the boat for good, no longer requiring its services. Robinson greets Sky).

-Robinson: Hey there, Sky. Our city is now a desolate wasteland, half of the suburb underwater and only suitable enough for the aquatic creatures.

(Everyone looks outward and sees the three squids a few feet away from them, enjoying themselves in the open water).

-Squid #1: Hey. You all are probably wishing you were squids, huh?

-Sky: Squids, either swim away or stay here and watch as I rip all our your tentacles and eat them!

(The squids shudder and disappear underwater. Sky lets out a exhausted sigh. He looks up into the sky. Blankets of gray clouds cover the firmament, blocking the sun and the blue atmosphere. Just everyone loses hope of ever getting out of their doomed situation, a beam of light suddenly shines down on Sky. The Minecrafter looks up again as the godly figure Notch appears on top of the clouds. Sky smiles greatly, so do the others. Notch waves his hand. Streaks of light descend from the welkin and stretch through the entire city. As the streaks of light fly, the water level in GeoCity begins to fall rapidly, bringing all of the debris on it to the ground again. Light poles are repaired again, all of the debris disappears, and Minecrafters begin to appear again, obviously having been brung back to life. Once the lights begin to vanish, Notch descends to where Sky and the crowd is. Everyone but Sky bows down to the god).

-Sky: Notch, you saved us once again! But how come you didn't repair the city in the first place?

-Notch: I needed to observe what you, Sky, would do in a time of crisis. You've shown courage in saving your pet when others tell you that it's too late, you've show power and determination in saving others, but most importantly, you've learned that nothing can break your spirit. As a reward, I have brought peace and tranquilly back to this city. Don't forget what you have learned, Sky.

-Sky: (eagerly) I won't!

-Notch: Then, I'll be on my way. Continue protecting the city, fellow Minecrafter

(Notch ascends back into the heavenly skies as the clouds pull apart and reveal the shining sun, once again).


	9. Ep 9: Sky-roids

**Ep. 9: Sky-roids**

* * *

**-Reviewers: TheRealisticReviewer, I kind of see your point on why I used the Notch thing again. But the rest of your review, I felt kind of heartbroken that that's what you think of the story episode. But whatever, it's your opinion. And if it'll make you feel any better, I won't mention or show Notch in 'SkyShorts Season 2'.**

* * *

(When a city hero takes a needle of steroids to become tougher and stronger, it all comes crashing down on him. After the aftermath with the hurricane and the city was fully recovered, life had pretty much returned to normal. Well...almost. One day, at a nearby fitness gym downtown, Sky is seen trying lifting up a large dumbbell with Jerome yelling at him for encouragement and Rex standing on the other side, a bit worried that Jerome might be pushing him a little too far).

-Jerome: **COME ON, SKY! LIFT THOSE WEIGHTS! LIFT THOSE WEIGHTS, DAMMIT!**

-Sky: (straining) **I'M TRYING! IT'S LIKE GIVING BIRTH, EXCEPT I'M NOT AT A HOSPITAL, CAN'T GET PREGNANT, OR NOT EVEN A GIRL! **

(Just when Sky is about to get above the handle behind him, his arms collapse and the weights come crashing down on his chest. Sky grunts through his teeth as Jerome and Rex grab the dumbbell and place it back on the handle. Sky heaves himself off of the seat, rubbing his aching chest as he turns to his friends).

-Sky: So...how'd I do?

-Rex: One down, ninety-nine to go.

-Sky: (exhausted sigh) Guys, I give up. I'm never going to have the dream body I always wanted.

-Rex: But Sky, you already have bulging biceps and triceps. You even have a harden 6-pack, for crying out loud!

-Jerome: Rex is right, dude. You have big muscles, and that's what counts.

-Sky: Well, it's not enough. I want more muscles. I want to be stronger and to prove it, I'm going to walk over there and lift up that 60-pound dumbbell.

(Sky steps over to the dumbbell and grasps it. He grunts and strains as he tries to lift up the heavy object. In fact, he tries so hard that a loud 'Rip' is heard from his blue shorts. Sky stops. He turns, looks, and sees a large tear in the back end of his shorts, revealing a bit of his white underwear. Rex and Jerome stifle their laughter as Sky covers up the tear and blushes in embarrassment).

-Sky: I'm just gonna...go to...the...bathroom.

(Sky runs off to the bathroom. Jerome and Rex look worryingly as a humanoid frog Minecrafter dressed in a white suit with a red flower is seen walking up to the guys).

-Minecrafter: Hey there, you two.

-Rex: Hey...um...who are you?

-Minecraft: Name's Kermit. I couldn't help but notice your friend is having a bit of trouble with lifting weights.

-Jerome: You're telling me. The dude wants to be more stronger to impress his wife and make us jealous.

-Kermit: Hm...I know exactly what you should give him.

(Kermit reaches into his pocket and pulls out a needle. On the side of it, it's labeled 'Steroids').

-Rex: Steroids?

-Jerome: This is perfect! This is definitely what Sky needs to be stronger.

-Rex: Wait, but-

-Kermit: Great! This one's on the house. I got plenty more in the back in case you need more.

(Kermit hands the needle to Jerome and walks away).

-Rex: Jerome, are you crazy!? Do you have any idea how dangerous steroids are?

-Jerome: What's the big worry about steroids? They're just an enhancing drug.

-Rex: Yeah, more like a life-ruining drug. If Sky takes that needle, it's going to mess him up from the inside-out!

-Jerome: But, the benefits of steroids is that they'll make him even stronger than before!

-Rex: Jerome, I'm only telling you this as a friend. Please don't give that needle to Sky. Trust me. You'll regret it.

-Jerome: Eh...I guess you're right. Fine. I won't give Sky the needle.

-Rex: Well, listen, I gotta get going now. Don't forget what I told you.

(Rex packs up his bag and makes his way to the doors).

-Jerome: I won't. Trust me.

(But once Rex is out of earshot and sight, Jerome plans how he is going to plant the steroids into Sky).

-Jerome: (to himself) Now, if only I could trick Sky into taking this needle.

(Soon after, Sky returns back with a new pair of shorts, not surprisingly butter-colored).

-Sky: Sorry. I needed to find new shorts. Hey, where's Rex?

-Jerome: That's not important right now. Here, I got you a little something.

(Jerome hands the needle to Sky).

-Sky: Steroids?

-Jerome: No, no. They're not steroids. That's just a fancy word for...uh...Willpower! Yeah, that's it.

-Sky: I don't know, dude. Steroids seems like the easy way out to get bigger muscles.

-Jerome: That's why. It's the easy way out. Besides, you want big muscles, don't you?

-Sky: I do!

-Jerome: Well?

(Sky takes a long look at the needle in his hand. Then, he makes up his mind).

-Sky: Screw it!

(Sky stabs the needle into his arm. He winces in pain as he injects the steroids into his body. But when he tries to take the needle out, it won't budge).

-Sky: Uh-oh. I think I stabbed the needle in too deep.

-Jerome: Here, let me take it out.

(Jerome grabs the needle and pulls on it repeatedly before finally pulling it out. But the tip of the needle remains lodged in Sky's arm. Jerome just picks it out of his skin and simply tosses it away).

-Jerome: How do you feel?

-Sky: I don't know. But, suddenly, I have this incredible urge to lift weights up until my veins are popping right out of my muscles.

(Sky runs back over to the weight he tired before, grasps it, and lifts it up with no trouble at all).

-Jerome: Holy Shit! See? What'd I tell you? Steroids are useful after all!

-Sky: I know! With more, I could lift up anything, even a house!

(As minutes turn to hours, Jerome watches as Sky pushes the limit of his weight-lifting, from 60 pounds to over 200 pounds. As he is, his muscles become even larger and thicker than before. His 6-pack become a 9-pack, nearly covering his chest. Finally, after more than 4 hours, Sky takes a look at himself. Due to the muscle increase in him, he is now taller than Jerome).

-Sky: How do I look, Jerome?

-Jerome: (uncomfortably) Um...

-Sky: Yeah, I see. There are no words for you to describe how awesome I look. I gotta show Dawn!

(Sky trudges over to the double doors and just walks right through them, breaking them down. Later on, back at Sky and Dawn's house, Dawn is seen watching TV with Butter. Suddenly, a loud 'crack' is heard. Dawn and Butter look over and see Sky. He had tried to open the door, but practically ripped it out of its hinges).

-Sky: Oops. Sorry.

(Sky enters the house and places the door back in place. Dawn stares in surprise as Butter pulls his ears back in fright).

-Dawn: Sky!? What...How...What-What happened to you?

-Sky: I got bigger muscles, duh! All thanks to a drug needle I'd like to call 'steroids'.

-Dawn: Steroids? Who did you get it from?

-Sky: From Jerome. I don't have any idea how he acquired it, though. But it really helped me with my exercises.

-Dawn: So you just accepted a dirty needle from Jerome, who could have possibly got it from a maniac!?

-Sky: Say whatever you want, Dawn. Steroids are going to help me become tougher.

(Sky trudges through the living room. Dawn sighs, now knowing that the side effects to taking steroids is already starting in Sky).

-Butter: (whimpers) Bark! Bark!

-Dawn: I know, Butter. The extreme aggression in Sky is already kicking in. The other side effects of taking steroids is bad acne, shrinkage of his "Package", gynecomastia, which is a fancy word for man-boobs, and high blood pressure. But, it's okay. He only took one needle. I mean, how bad can the symptoms possibly get?

* * *

**(2 Weeks Later...)**

* * *

(Dawn is seen at the kitchen table with everyone for a meeting).

-Dawn: Guys, we need to confront Sky with his excessive steroid-taking!

-Deadlox: You're telling me. His aggression has gotten way out of hand. Just like what happened last week.

**(Flashback Starts)**

(Sky and Dawn are seen, eating dinner at their table with Rex, Jerome, and Deadlox).

-Dawn: Sky, can you pass the pota-

(Before Dawn can finish her sentence, Sky accidentally tips over his plate. He screams angrily as he flips over the entire table soon after).

-Sky: **DAMMIT, DEADLOX!**

(Sky punches Deadlox in the fact, sending him crashing into the wall with his feet only visible).

**(Flashback Ends)**

-Dawn: Who, in the first place, inspired Sky to take the steroids!?

-Rex: It was Jerome.

(Everyone looks over to Jerome).

-Jerome: Hey, it wasn't me. It was this Kermit guy I met at the gym who gave me the needle to give to Sky.

-Rex: Jerome, what did I specifically told you not to do before I left?

-Jerome: Give the steroid needle to Sky.

-Rex: And what did you do?

-Jerome...(sadly) I gave the needle to Sky.

-Rex: And now, because of it, he's like the Hulk. Except that he doesn't turn green whenever he gets angry.

-HuskyMudkipz: Wait...where is Sky?

-Jerome: Back at the gym, getting more injects of steroids. I tried to tell him to stop, but he said he would pound my head into a pancake if I tried to stop him.

-Rex: And the aggression is endless...

-Dawn: Look, guys, we gotta head downtown and convince Sky to stop. Otherwise, he'll never be the same again!

-Ssundee: I'm not going down there. It's not worth getting beat up by a steroid-using Minecrafter.

-BajanCanadian: Yeah, count me out, too.

-Dawn: Fine! Rex, Jerome, you two are coming with me!

-Jerome: (groaning) Do I have to!?

-Dawn: Jerome, you're the one who caused this mess. Now, you're going to fix it!

-Jerome: And what if I don't?

-Dawn: (threatening) If you don't, I'll kick your ass so hard that shit will come out of your mouth!

-Jerome: (shuddering) O-O-Okay. I'm-I'm going.

(Jerome unsteadily walks out of the house. Rex and Dawn soon follow out the door. Meanwhile, about a mile downtown, in the gym, Sky is seen injecting more steroids into his arm, not feeling the pain of the needle. Once the needle is empty, Sky throws it away and begins lifting a 300 pound weight. Everyone else in the gym is staring at him, in wonder of his huge size. When Sky sees everyone looking at him, he immediately gets provoked).

-Sky: **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? Huh!? HUH!?**

(Sky throws the heavy weight. Everyone gets out of the way as it goes crashing down through the hard wooden floor. Sky is panting heavily when he hears a familiar voice).

-Voice: Sky!

(Sky swiftly turns around and sees Dawn, Jerome, and Rex. He is not happy to see them).

-Sky: (menacingly) What the you three doing here!?

-Rex: Sky, you need to stop the steroids! They're turning you into a monster!

-Sky: Screw you, Rex! You're not my mom. I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm untamable. **UNTAMABLE!**

(Sky charges for them. Luckily, they move out of the way just in time for him to go through the doors again and to the city. They look out of the crashed doors as Kermit comes in and looks in their direction).

-Kermit: Wow. Your friend is going overboard with the steroids.

(Everyone glares at Kermit. He realizes that they know).

-Kermit: Oh...uh...wow, this is awkward. I'm just going to...hide in the restroom...until morning.

(Kermit hops away, leaving the Minecrafters in the empty gym).

-Jerome: Should I go after him?

-Dawn: We don't have time for him. We gotta stop Sky before he attacks the city.

(Dawn and the others dart out of the building and towards the city. Meanwhile, Minecraft citizens run in panic as Sky is seen tearing up mailboxes and flipping over cars. But before he can cause any major damage, Dawn, Jerome, and Rex come up and stand in the way of Sky's path).

-Sky: Guys, I'm warning you...stay out of my way **NOW!**

-Dawn: Sky, you have to stop! Why did you even take those steroids?

-Sky: I wanted to make my friends jealous. But most importantly, I wanted you to be impressed by me.

-Dawn: No, Sky. I liked you the way you were before. You didn't have to go and take a bunch of drug enhancements to impress me. What you were before was great. But now, it's gotten out of control.

(Sky looks down, now realizing what his actions have caused him to become. He falls to his knees out of exhausted. Dawn walks up to him and kneels down to his level).

-Sky: I'm sorry, Dawn. I'll stop taking the steroids.

-Dawn: Thank you, Sky. You can keep with your figure. Just don't take it overboard.

-Sky: I promise.

(Sky and Dawn share a hug. But before anything else can happen...)

-Sky: Does this mean I have to go to rehab for my steroid abuse?

-Dawn: You bet your ass you do!


	10. Ep 10: The Butter Golem

**Ep. 10: The Butter Golem**

* * *

**-Reviewers: Awesomeking13, I honestly I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm in way over my head with your constant waves of ideas. I really appreciate them, though, but I have no idea how I'm going to use them. At the same time, I just want some of my reviewers to be happy with me using their OC's in a way that they enjoy them being used. I even don't know how I'm going to start the second season of 'SkyShorts'. Your OC and Crystal are really bringing me down. It's either keep them together or just leave them as good friends. I'm really trying to pick one. It's tough right now. Soon after this story episode, I'm taking a short break before starting 'SkyShorts Season 2'. (Sighs) I...I just need some time to think. **

**-P.S.: Thanks for the cookie [::]. **

**-P.S.S: It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm just overwhelmed right now, but I'll be fine.**

* * *

(When Sky and his friends come across a Butter Golem, can Sky handle it? One quiet night in GeoCity, everything is quiet so far. But then, the moans of zombies and clattering of skeletons fill the night. On the sidewalks in the city, Sky and his buddies, Ssundee and BajanCanadian are seen running panicky as they are being chased a hoard of zombies and skeletons. They were on a mining trip when they got ambushed by the mobs. They've have been running for half an hour and are exhausted. They run out of the city and head through the woods).

-Sky: This is terrible! This is so bad!...I never got to mine those butter ores!

-BajanCanadian: Forget that, Sky! These mobs won't leave us alone!

-Ssundee: We've been running for an hour and a half now! They just won't give up!

-Sky: Maybe if we keep running, we'll probably elude them.

(But right after Sky says that, they all fall into a dark ravine. They groan in pain as they stagger to their feet. But then, they panic as they see that the ravine is crawling with Endermen, Creepers, Spiders, and Zombies. They scream and run to the end of the deep ravine, the other mobs hot on their tails. They reach a dead end. They look in fright as the mobs close in on them).

-Sky: I guess this is it. Guys, if we die here, I want you both to know one thing. Ssundee, I was the one who put Silverfish in your house and Bajan, I was the one who left that large dent on your car.

-Ssundee: Sky, what the fuck!? I had to stay at Deadlox's place for a week while my house was fumigated!

-BajanCanadian: And if we're somehow alive after this, you owe $60!

(The guys crouch down and wait for their fate. But then, a loud 'thud' is heard. The mobs look behind themselves and see one of the utility mobs; an Iron Golem with a yellow pattern to it. Its red eyes flash in anger and suddenly, the golem trudges its way towards the mobs. The mobs then turn their attack on the Iron Golem. One by one, they all fall due to the golem's massive arms crushing them. The Minecrafters look in awe as the giant attacks the mobs).

-Ssundee: Whoa...it's an Iron Golem.

-Sky: No, it's not. It's...a Butter Golem. (Voice breaking) **IT'S SO BODILFUL!**

(After the last of the mobs are killed, the Butter Golem looks over to the Minecrafters. Sky slowly pads through the terrain towards the golem).

-BajanCanadian: Sky, don't! That thing might attack you!

-Ssundee: Yeah, Sky! Get away from that thing!

(But Sky doesn't listen. Instead, he ventures closer and closer to the large figure until he is face-to-face with it).

-Sky: Majestic Butter Golem...I worship you. You are just as bodilful as budder!

(Sky bows his head down. The Butter Golem, on the other hand, has no idea how to react to this being in front of it. Out of curiosity, the golem lifts up on of its arms and grabs Sky by the arm. Sky yelps as he is lifted into the air. The golem analyzes Sky with its red eyes, mostly looking directly at his butter amulet. The Butter Golem then places Sky on top of his head, knowing that he is no threat).

-Sky: Hey guys, check it! Me and Butter Golem are going on adventures from now on! Onward, Butter Golem! Let us return back to my dwelling.

(The Butter Golem lumbers out of the ravine with Sky cheering on, leaving Ssundee and BajanCanadian in the cavern).

-BajanCanadian: I thought Iron Golems were just made of...iron.

-Ssundee: Yeah, but one made using butter blocks is a rare sight.

-BajanCanadian: Come on. Let's get out of this ravine.

(The two men climb up using vines and eventually make it out of the ravine, following their friend. Meanwhile, about 20 minutes later, back in Sky and Dawn's house, Dawn is seen pacing panicky through the living room, Butter is seated on the couch).

-Dawn: Where's Sky? He's usually not this late to come home from mining. I just hope he's okay.

(Suddenly, Butter's eyes perk up. The dog leaps from the couch, looks out of the front window, and starts barking).

-Dawn: What is it, boy?

(Dawn looks out. Walking on the driveway of the house is a large figure with a smaller figure seated on its head and two more figures behind it. Dawn runs out the front door and it's revealed to be Sky, Bajan, Ssundee, and the Butter Golem).

-Sky: Hey Dawn! Look what I got!

-Dawn: Sky, what the Nether is that?!

-Sky: This is a Butter Golem! Get with the program!

-Dawn: It's just an Iron Golem that's been painted yellow.

-Sky: NO! It's a Butter Golem. And, he'll be our new bodyguard.

(Sky crawls off of the Golem's head and walks up to Dawn).

-Dawn: Sky, I don't know if this is a good idea. I mean, a ir-...Butter Golem is a lot to take care of.

-Sky: Shut up! You don't know nothin'...'bout anything.

-Dawn: (sighs) Okay, Sky. You know what? Keep the golem. Only if you can prove to me that you can take care of him.

-Sky: Deal. You'll see, this Butter Golem will be a great advantage for defeating the mobs.

(But then, a loud 'thunk' is heard. Everyone looks over to the Butter Golem. Behind it is a large block of Butter on the ground).

-Ssundee: Did it just...?

-Sky: You know what? I don't want him to feel self-conscious. Everyone, crap your pants now.

-Dawn: But Sky, we-

-Sky: (angrily, through clenched teeth) Everybody...crap...your pants...**NOW!**

-BajanCanadian: You get weirder in each chapter.

(Soon afterwards, everyone had gone home safety for the rest of the night. A couple of days passed. One day, in the morning, Dawn is awaken by the sounds of pounding. She walks downstairs and sees the Butter Golem inside the living room, a half broken table in its left arm and a table leg in its right arm).

-Dawn: Butter Golem, what the 'H'? Give me those!

(Dawn walks up to the Butter Golem threateningly. The golem reacts by raising the objects and threatening to hit Dawn with them. Before things could turn ugly, Sky runs into the room and stops the golem).

-Sky: Buddy, relax. It's okay. She wasn't going to hurt you. Just...put them down. Put them down.

(The golem reluctantly places the objects on the floor).

-Sky: Good, Butter Golem. How about you go and gather some wood from a tree? Here's an axe.

(The golem takes the axe from Sky and walks out of the room...by crashing through the front window).

-Dawn: Sky, this golem is way too big to fit in our house.

-Sky: Well, look at the bright side, we get a much better lighting view now.

(Dawn rolls her eyes. A few seconds later, the Butter Golem returns with a full-grown oak tree is its arms. Sky and Dawn gape as the golem lays the tree in front of them).

-Sky: Um...Butter Golem? When I meant to gather some wood from a tree, it didn't mean to bring the entire tree here, but close enough. It's fine.

(The golem shakes its head in happiness as it lumbers away to gather flowers).

-Dawn: Can this golem even speak or something?

-Sky: Well, he makes a lot of squeaking noises when he walks, moves his arms or legs, or shakes his head. But once you get to know him, he's not that bad. Look, he's even offering you a flower.

(Dawn looks over and sees the Butter Golem. Grasped in one of its extended arms is a fern. Dawn slowly takes the fern into her hands. Then, the golem's arm is brought back to its body).

-Dawn: (awkwardly) Why...thank you, Butter Golem. I'll...cherish it as long as I can find a place for it.

(Dawn walks away with the fern, leaving Sky with the Butter Golem. Then, Sky climbs into the golem's head)

-Sky: Let us be off, Butter Golem. Let us search for any type of trouble.

(The golem nods and soon, lumbers away towards the city. Inside the city, Minecrafters turn and stare as the Butter Golem trudges through the streets. They aren't sure how to react, seeing a Minecrafter on top of a utility mob. But they know that if a golem is provoked, it can go on a rampage, so they know to stay away from it. Sky and the Butter Golem come across a girl, looking up at a tree. In the tree is a small ginger cat).

-Girl: Sky, help! My kitty is stuck in a tree.

-Sky: Not to worry, little girl. Butter Golem?

(The golem walks up to the tree, puts its arms around it, and yanks it out of the ground. The golem violently shakes the tree until the cat falls into the girl's arms. The cat is shaken up, its fur darting out in all directions).

-Sky: No need to thank us. It's all in a day's work. Butter Golem, get rid of this tree.

(The golem simply throws the tree in the other direction. Meanwhile, halfway across the city, at a nearby neighborhood, Husky is seen getting into his SUV. He adjusts the side mirrors until they're in the right position. But before he can turn on the vehicle, he looks out his driver side window and sees a flying tree heading right for him. He screams as he quickly gets out of the car and runs off. The tree goes right through the SUV, making it collapse on its tires).

-HuskyMudkipz: **MY CAR!**

(Suddenly, Jerome appears out of the house and sees the tree in the SUV).

-Jerome: Huh. I guess trees are starting to rebel against global warming. And they're starting with SUV's.

(Meanwhile, back in the city, the Butter Golem treads through the city, its red eyes darting everywhere, looking for anything unusual. Then, the golem sees a bank robbery in progress a few meters from it. Two men dressed in black are seen running out of the building with sacks filled with money).

-Sky: 'Sic them, Butter Golem!

(The golem reacts by running towards the robbers. The robbers look ahead and see the mob heading right for them. In response, they ditch the bags and make a break for it. Unfortunately, they are no match for the golem's usually fast speed. The golem easily catches up to them and grabs them by the back of their clothing. The golem lifts them up until they are up to where Sky is).

-Sky: Foolish fools that are foolishly being fools...you're in a lot of trouble.

(A while later, the golem is seen bringing the robbers to the police station. The giant just throws them over the chain-linked fence and they land next to the station doors. The golem walks away with pride, the robbers are quickly brought inside the building by two officers. Later into the afternoon, back at Sky and Dawn's house, Dawn is seen placing the last block to the front window).

-Dawn: Whew! Finally done.

(But soon after, the Butter Golem comes crashing through the window again, Sky clinging on its vines to avoid the hit).

-Dawn: Sky!

-Sky: Sorry again!

(Sky crawls off of the Butter Golem).

-Dawn: Sky, can I talk to you for a second?

-Sky: Oh...okay. Hey buddy, can you wait outside for a bit?

(The Butter Golem eagerly agrees to this task and walks out the crashed wall).

-Dawn: Sky, this is getting out of control! You need to ditch that golem now!

-Sky: What! Why? We can't get rid of him! Ever since we got him, he's been a real help around here. Remember Monday night when he fought off that horde of zombies?

-Dawn: Yeah, he ended up destroying half of the house!

-Sky: Well, at least we got better air conditioning. And on Wednesday, you were choking on something at dinner time and he saved your life!

-Dawn: Sky, he punched me repeatedly in the stomach. I even had to go to the hospital for a busted liver!

-Sky: Well, I gave you mine, so...

-Dawn: Stop looking at the positives for every negative thing that Golem has done!

-Sky: Okay, okay! (Sighs) Ma...Maybe you're right. Sometimes, I get overwhelmed by him as well. I can't always control him. But I thought it would be fun to have a Golem for the time being, but I guess the fun is over.

-Dawn: I know it's hard, Sky, but it's for the best.

(However, unknown to the Minecrafters, the Butter Golem is seen standing outside, hidden by the side of the house, having heard everything they said. The golem lowers its head in sadness. It slowly starts lumbering away from the house. Sky and Dawn exit the house and look around for the utility mob).

-Sky: Butter Golem? Butter Golem?

-Dawn: Where is he?

-Sky: Wait! You don't think he heard all the stuff we just said!? Oh Notch! This is horrible! We have to find him!

(Sky and Dawn run from their house, looking for the golem. The day passes into the night. The couple run back to the same ravine where Sky, Bajan, and Ssundee fell in days earlier. Deep within the ravine is mobs of zombies and skeletons).

-Sky: This is the ravine where Bajan, Ssundee, and I first met him. He has to be here somewhere!

-Dawn: Look! There he is!

(Dawn and Sky look upward and see the Butter Golem, walking sadly on a cliff. Grasped in one of its arms is a blue rose).

-Dawn: Butter Golem!

(The golem lifts up his head and looks over to see the Minecrafters).

-Dawn: Listen, I'm sorry!

(Dawn takes a step forward. Suddenly, the ground collapses around her and she falls into the ravine. Sky tries to catch her, but it's too late).

-Sky: DAWN, NO!

(Dawn falls hard on the stone floor, breaking her ankle. She shrieks in pain as she sits up. She looks up and gasps as zombies and skeletons close in on her. She tries to get up, but the pain is too great for her and she ends up on her bottom. She scoots across the ground and hits the same dead end. She shields herself with her arms as zombies get ready to kill her and skeletons get their bows ready. Suddenly, a loud 'clank' is heard. The mobs turn around and see the Butter Golem, glaring at them with red glowing eyes. The mobs turn their attention towards the giant and attack it. Skeletons shoot their arrows, but the golem's hard and buttery body reflect the arrows off his body. The arrows are thrown back and hit the skeletons right in their heads, killing them instantly. Then, the golem start throwing zombies around. Dawn can only watch in amazement as the giant fiercely and bravely fights the mobs. After the last zombie is killed, the golem is seen, heaving his body back and forth, panting from exhaustion. Then, he turns towards Dawn).

-Dawn: You...you saved my life. After what I said, you still saved my life.

(The golem nods its head, understanding what Dawn is saying. The next day comes. After the fight with the mobs, Dawn was brought to the hospital. Luckily, her ankle would heal up in only a few days, just enough time for her, Sky, and rest of his friends to start their vacation. And things would be different from now on. Dawn decided to let the golem stay with her and Sky. Sure, he is a handful sometimes, but after what he did, Dawn knew that things are more than what they appear).


End file.
